To Know The Real You
by Luvlylady
Summary: Yami is one of 5 demon lords, Yugi is a disguised angel. What happens when the 2 collide. Yaoi YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Show Me The Real You

First chap is up. I don't own yugioh.

Warnings: language, few sexual scenes, yaoi.

YxYY

Chapter 1

His name was Yugi, he was a petite, tri-colour haired boy. He is 18 years old and has ameyst eyes. They are big and innocent. Clue: not all angels are angels.

Yami. He was one of the 5 demon lords of Egypt, he has tan skin, the same tri-coloured hair as Yugi, only his has crimson spikes and eyes. Known to dangerous and seductive. Clue: demons and angels complete each other.

The Beginning

Yami sat in the throne room, looking maliciously at the old man in front of him. He was a pheasant that couldn't pay the lord's taxes. His face was pale and he breathed unevenly.

"Why don't you pay the taxes, Old Man?" A deep baritone voice echoed.

"Please, M'Lord. I don't have money. Crops were bad this year."

Yami's eyes narrowed at each word.

"I. Don't. Care. You either pay or. . ."

The pheasants eyes widened and he fell to his knees, begging.

"Please, My Lord! Please! Have mercy!"

"I don't give mercy to scrap."

Yami waved his hand dismissively. Guards that wore heavy armour and cloaks seized the pleading man and pulled him out the large room. A tall brown haired man with icy blue eyes stood next to Yami's throne.

"Yami, was that necessary?"

"Seto, you know as well as I that this country is better ruled by fear."

Seto didn't say anything, but stared ahead. Yami followed his cousin's gaze. Two guards were shoving a dirty blonde young man in front of them. He was bound and gagged. The guards pushed him down on his knees, standing at either of his sides.

Yami smirked,

"See something you like, dear cousin?"

Seto shook himself and glared at Yami.

"Shut up!"

A guard spoke nervously to his ruler, gulping in fear.

"My Lord, this boy has infiltrated and stolen some of the kitchen food. He was caught and brought upon you for punishment."

Yami looked at Seto and nodded towards the blonde. Seto walked to the prisoner and cut his bindings.

"What is your name?"

"Jou." He answered quietly.

"Well, Puppy. You've been caught."

"Dats crap! You don't own us!"

"Hmmm, but I think it would be nice to own you."

"Wha! Never gonna happen!"

Jou wrestled himself out the guards grip and sprang towards the calm man, fist raised. But before he could touch him, the guards grabbed his arms and held him back. Yami watched this amused.

Seto stepped in front of the blonde, threading his finger through his top button, Seto pulled his head to his level.

"You'll do perfectly, Puppy."

"Huh? What d'ya mean? For what?"

"For my personel slave of course." He turned to the guards. "Take him to my chambers and," He looked at Jou. "Get him ready."

Jou's eyes widened.

Wait! No! You can't do this to me!

Seto walked back to Yami.

"Thank you, Cousin."

"Hey, you need a pleasure slave."

"And you don't?"

"I can just go to the harem."

Seto sighed and Yami smiled at him.

"Why don't you go have. . . .have some fun."

Seto nodded and left the room swiftly.

Yami looked at the guards, "No more people!"

He ordered, he walked to the large stone window and leaned one foot on the ledge. Pushing himself out the window, Yami allowed himself to fall through the sky. A strange sensation went through his back and velvety black wings fell open.

Yami soared through the air and headed in the direction of the black forest.

He'd flown for a while when he heard a noise below him. Yami landed in an open part of the dark forest and looked around. There was a rustling of leaves and a figure hurtled out the bushes and crashed into Yami. Yami's breath whooshed out of him as he fell backwards.

The person on top of him scrambled to run away, but Yami caught the boy's wrist and straddled his waist.

Looking at the trembling body underneath his, Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you!?"

"Y. . .Yu. . .Yugi, Sir."

"Well, do you know who you just tripped, Yugi?"

"I'm sorry! But I have to leave before they find me!"

Yami looked at the boy and softened slightly to see tears leaking out his eyes.

"Who are you running from?"

"The whore house. They search for people to sell to clients."

Yami stood and held his hand out for Yugi to grasp it. He pulled Yugi to his feet and held him closed to his body.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, he noticed how right Yugi felt in his arms. Cradling the boy, Yami rose into the air. Yugi clinged to Yami as he flew over the trees.

"We'll be there soon, Little One."

There was a screech behind them and Yami turned around. A group of red and brown falcons were headed after them.

"Oh no. Little One, do you trust me?"

"Y. . .yes."

"Good!"

Yami let his grip on Yugi slip and Yugi screamed as he fell. Yami focused his energy on the falcons and shadows moved around them. The darkness attacked the birds and soon they retreated.

Yami heard something crack and Yugi scream, but this time in pain.

"Yugi!!!"

The shadow beasts were attacking Yugi.

Dun dun duun ^_^ Rate and Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

**To Know The Real You**

Second chappie is up! Thankz for the review Hikari Kame ^_^

So start READING!

**Chapter 2**

Seto walked briskly down the hall, his cloak billowing out behind him. Yami had told him to go have '_fun' _with the boy. As he neared his chambers, Seto heard voices coming from inside.

"Leave me alone!"

Seto froze with his hand on the doorknob. Another voice spoke, it was a male's.

"Keep still, Blondie! Come'ere!"

Seto jumped out the trance and opened the door, bashing it against the wall with his strength. Seto's eyes snapped around the room. He caught sight of a mop of blonde hair, his skin was clean and washed and he had a soft cream towel wrapped around his waist.

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously. A dark haired man wearing a soldiers uniform had straddled _his _puppy's waist and was leaning down to capture Jou's lips. Seto felt heat rush over his body. Dark, silky wings popped out his back, his teeth grew longer and his nails grew considerably.

With a growl, he launched himself clear across the room. Grabbing the soldier's shoulders, he threw him off the bed and knelt over Jou. Giving him a check over.

Suddenly, the shattering of glass was heard. Seto leaned over Jou, protecting him from the vases mosaic pieces. He let out a pained hiss and arched his back. Jou was staring at him with wide eyes.

Seto felt the soldier grab his arms and pull him off the bed. Swinging him around, Seto caught sight of who the soldier was. His name was Ushio. As he thought this, Ushio's fist came in contact with his face. Red liquid flowed out Seto's mouth. Spraying the ground with it.

Then his demon instincts kicked in. Seto snarled and caught the man at his neck. Closing his air pipe, Seto walked to the balcony and dangled Ushio over it.

"If you ever go near my Lover again," He brought Ushio's face close to his and spoke in a whip like whisper. "I will _personally _hunt you down."

Seto opened his fist and Ushio fell through the sky, blood running his face.

Seto turned to Jou, who was standing now, and had one glance at him before he fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yugi's POV**

'_He dropped me! He really dropped me! The cold wind whipped around my face. This was so gonna leave a mark. If Yami doesn't catch me soon, I will have to transform. Then the mission would fail. I can't let the Elders down. I felt something cling to my back, then it crawled onto my chest. It was a shadow monster! It's red eyes glared at me hatefully, as if seeing me through my disguise. Then pain shot through my body. It had ripped it's teeth into my stomach!_

_I clenched my eyes shut and screamed._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Normal POV**

Yami shot through the sky headfirst. He willed the creature away and it faded into the purpling sky. Yugi continued to fall and he urged himself faster. He caught the boy's limp body. Blood gushed onto Yami's hands, darkening them.

Yami fired himself higher and flew straight to his stronghold. Golden griffons soared gracefully around the upper half.

"Hang on, Little one! We're almost there!"

Yami's wings flapped strongly in the advancing night. Darkness fell around the village below. People hurried into their houses. Night was the feeding time for most demons, it was the time they could feed their hunger and quench their thirst.

The lit windows of Yami's home, pulled the Lord into the familiar building. He panted as he landed and immediately ran swiftly to the healing chambers with Yugi carried bridal style.

Guards at the healing doors watched curiously and saluted their ruler. Yami walked the rest of the way as Isis ran to him. He saw the Boy in his arms and took action.

"Put him on the table!"

Yami laid Yugi gently across the stone slab and stroked his hair out his face. Isis called her helpers and they appeared quickly.

"Get water!"

"Ground some Henna!"

"Spread Kava on his chest!"

Isis continued to shout out orders and everyone of them was obeyed. Yami watched amazed, as women rubbed creams and leaves on Yugi's chest. One of them held a cloth to Yugi's stomach and another poured lukewarm water on the wound.

Isis took out a long, thin needle with silky string. She looked up at Yami,

"Sir, are you sure you want to watch this?"

Yami paled, he had never liked stitches and needles. As a boy he took care not to wound himself much.

"Yes, I need to stay with Yugi."

Isis smiled and turned to her work, serious again. She threaded the needle and carefully inserted it into the boy's skin. She looped and hooked it a few times before she cut the string. She cleaned around the wound with Papalo water.

Sweat glistened from her work and she grinned proudly. It wasn't everyday that the Lord watched you work miracles.

"He is alright. He lost a lot of blood. You can take him if you want."

Yami swallowed, why did he feel so attached to this teenager? It was. . . . . . . .horrifying to him.

"Thanks." Yami nodded to Isis and scooped Yugi cautiously into his arms again. He walked out the medical room and down the hall to his own bedroom. Kicking the door open, Yami walked inside. He dropped Yugi slowly on the bed and covered him before he attended to his own needs.

Yami bathed and changed into fresh black shorts. He looked at the small bulge under the bed and smiled slightly. His bed was black and deep red silk. Drapes hung around it like a tent. Yami walked to the side of the bed and climbed inside. He peered at Yugi's pale face, before he wove his arms around the childlike body and pulled it against his. Yami could hear Yugi's breathing pattern along with his.

It was like a soothing lullaby, and Yami was soon sleeping with Yugi against his chest. The bed's drapes fell around them, casting the two privacy as they slept.

**Well Rate and Review plz!**

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Know The Real You**

Third chappie!!!

Me: I've recently invited Yugi Motou and Pikachu to do disclaimer for me, it's starting to get sad. . . . .

Yugi: Aaah, that's OK.

Pikachu: Pika!

Yugi: (Looks at Pikachu) Oooooooooh!!! A Pikachu!!

(Pikachu runs away with Yugi chasing it.)

Me: O.o Well that sucked. I don't own anything from Yugioh and I don't make money from this story. Carry On! ^_^

**Chapter 3**

Seto glimpsed at Jou before he fell to the ground unconciouse. Jou stared wide eyes at the wounded brunette, before he hurried over and knelt next to him. He had never learnt about dead people and become panicky.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's no time to sleep!" Jou banged his hands on Seto's chest, but still he didn't move.

Jou thought quietly to himself for a few moments, before he paled. _'Was he supposed to do MOUTH to MOUTH?!?'_

"Oh my God!"

Jou made a face, and took a deep breath. He let it out and breathed deeper, until his chest was full. He leaned over Seto and covered his mouth with his own and blew out. He did this twice more. Jou's face was red and he panted. Who knew CPR was so difficult. Jou took a large breath and breathed into the brunette again, this time he was about to pull away when he felt hands snake to his head. The hands pulled his head down roughly and Seto pulled the blonde's half nude body against his.

Jou resisted the temptation to just surrender with difficulty. Seto rolled over and Jou was underneath him. Seto straddled his waist and held Jou down. Smirking, the icy eyed man sat straight on Jou.

"I must say Puppy," Seto ran one finger delicately across Jou's chest, going dangerously low. "You sure know how to turn someone on."

Jou turned beet and spat out his retort,

"Dat was you're plan all along!"

Seto scoffed at the idea, "Well, not really. I was gone for a little while. But. . . . .a demon heals fast. And look at the position your in _now_."

The two men were across the carpeted floor, Jou lying on his back being pinned down by Seto. Seto's legs were on either side of his waist and his hands holding Jou down. Seto smirked more and ran his hand down the blonde's side, going down his waist and capturing his thigh. He bent down and captured Jou's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Jou tensed, but soon relaxed as Seto caressed his skin and lips. This wasn't so bad, it was actually nice. Jou kissed back and soon the two's tongues fought for dominance. Seto won and his tongue explored the moist cavern.

Jou whimpered as Seto slowly removed the towel from his waist. Throwing it to the side, Seto continued kissing and nipping Jou's chest. He stood and pulled the nude body to his, pushing Jou carefully to the large blue and grey bed. He lay Jou on it and undressed himself quickly. He lay on top of Jou and licked his ear.

Jou panted out, "That. . . .that was incredible!"

"With you. How could it not."

Seto smiled softly at his puppy, rolling onto his back. Jou lay on his chest and tiredly fell asleep with Seto dozing off.

Sunlight streamed through the open balcony doors, reflecting the black curtains that hung around the bed. Yugi opened his ameyst eyes groggily, he felt very warm. A pair of arms held him as he slowly woke from his slumber. Looking up, he saw Yami softly snoring. His tan face was relaxed and serene.

A particulary loud snort from the lord sent Yugi giggling uncontrollably. His body moved in time to his laugh. Yami frowned as he was jostled in his sleep. Cracking one eye open, he looked at the small boy.

A smile broke onto his face at the healthy glow on Yugi's cheeks.

"What is so funny, Little one?"

Yugi looked up and grinned, "You. . .hahaha. . .you snore!"

Yami blinked. Then he saw the humor side of it and guffawed along with Yugi. There was a deep rumble from the blankets. And that sent the two reeling in laughter. Yami wiped tears from his eyes,

"That was all you!"

"No, it was you!"

"You!"

"You!"

The two spoke in unison.

"Both!"

Yami stood from the bed and walked to a door. Opening it Yugi's eyes widened. It was a room for clothes alone. Black, brown and rea suits and tunics hung in the oak room on rails that looked like gold.

Yami picked a tunic out along with a red silk shirt, black trousers and loafers. The tunic was small and was black with red beads strung on it, a red sash went around the waist. He picked out a pair of lace up sandles and brought it to the bed.

"The tunic and sandles are yours, Yugi."

Yugi's face lit up and Yami smiled inwardly.

"I'll change in the bathing chamber, you get dressed in here."

"Ok, sir."

Yami looked at him and Yugi blinked back.

"I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Yami Atemu. The lord of dark Phoenix. You may call me Yami."

"Ok. . . .Yami."

Yami left the room and Yugi undressed. He slipped into the tunic and did the shoes up. Yami walked in moments later wearing black and red. His hair gleamed and his crimson eyes peered at Yugi.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"You bet!" Yugi winked at Yami. And the older felt his cheeks heat up. Taking Yugi's hand, Yami led Yugi out the room and down a hall of brightly lit torches. Guards looked at Yugi questionly before Yami glared at them.

The two came to a long table in a large lit room with many comfy red chairs. Short dwarf like women walked through a door carrying. Dark bronze dishes that contained eggs, ham, tongue, bacon, fresh rolls, fruit and muffins. They brought in smaller plates and jugs that held milk, cream, dark coffee, tea, scones and butter.

They set the food on the table and left quickly. Yami walked to the head of the table and sat Yugi on the chair next to his. He sat down and looked amused at Yugi's saucer like eyes.

Yami chuckled and Yugi looked sheepishly at him.

"Well, dig in, Little One."

Yugi grinned and immediately began piling eggs, toast and fruit onto his plate. Yami dished even more than Yugi and calmed himself to eat politely in front of Yugi.

Yugi noticed that Yami was extremely tense about eating with a spoon. He kept itching his hands to take the bowl of porridge and just down it. Yugi put his spoon down and cupped his hands around the bowl. Pulling it to his lips, he drank it's contents.

Yami saw this and looked gratefully at the younger. He set his spoon down and gulped the food down.

"Thank you, Sweet One."

"Welcome Yami."

The two smiled and continued eating.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jou breathed evenly and Seto listened with interest. The blonde twitched in his sleep. Seto had his arms around the boy. The two naked bodies were entwined with each other. Their body heat warming each other. Seto groaned as the sun shone through the window. Shining on Jou's face.

He mumbled that it was too early and rolled over. Slowly inching his way to Seto. The brunette rolled his eyes and leaned down. Capturing Jou's lips, the two moaned in pleasure.

Jou spoke with his eyes closed.

"Ya sure know how to wake a guy up."

Seto chuckled.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

Jou opened his eyes, "What's gonna happen now?"

Seto heard a hint of worry in his Puppy's voice and frowned.

"You're going to stay here, with me. Be my lover and never leave. This will become your home."

"I. . . . .I would like dat."

"I want you to call me Seto."

"Ok, Seto."

Seto moved to get off the bed and found Jou clinging to his arm.

"Come on! Time for breakfast."

"No! I want to stay here!"

"If you come now, we can go to bed early."

Jou's eyes snapped open and he bolted out the bed, Seto laughed as the blonde tripped over his shirt and fell against Seto. He pulled the pouting blonde into his arms and strode to his closet.

Yami and Yugi were just finishing their meal when Seto walked in leading a blonde. Yugi squealed when he saw the blonde. He bounced off his seat and ran to Jou. Jou saw a blur of Yugi and pushed off the ground. The two met in mid run and collided with each other. Hugs were exchanged between them and they talked nonstop.

"Jou! Your here!"

"Yug! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Yami found me!"

"Seto found me!"

The two laughed and embraced each other again. By now Yami and Seto were standing side by side confused.

"Seto? What's happening?"

"I have no clue."

**Ok! I tried to make this one longer. I hope you like it! ^_^**

**I want to know about your opinion about whether I could do two fanfics at the same time or if I should just continue with this one. Please review your answer. Thankz! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Know The Real You**

**Me: Well, now that Yugi is **_**done**_ **chasing Pikachu! Get on with the disclaimer.**

**Pikachu: (In a tree) Pika!**

**Yugi: LL doesn't own anything. She doesn't make money from the fanfiction and never will.**

**Me: (hurt) Hey!**

**Yugi: Carry on please! ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

Yami and Seto stared at the two embracing each other. They were laughing and hugging each other. Finally Yami had enough.

"You take yours, I'll take mine."

Seto nodded. Their wings opened and Yami bolted forward, catching Yugi under his arms and hoisting him into the air. He floated like that for a while, whilst Seto jumped Jou and captivated him in his arms.

"How do you know this mortal, Yugi?" Yugi looked at him, bewildered at the motion of no floor.

"Um. . . .we're friends. . . . .yeah we're friends!"

Yami narrowed his eyes at the smaller. Seto also listened to the stammered reply. Jou tried wiggling from Seto's vice like grip, but just resorted to have the hold tightened.

"Lemme go!"

"No."

"Com'on Seto!"

"I said no!"

Jou quietened and looked up at Yami who was speaking to Yugi.

"Since when?"

"I. . .I don't recall."

"Yugi, are you lying to me?"

"N. . .No yami-chan."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"It, uh, only happens when I get excited."

Yami felt his anger reach boiling point, his nails pierced through the thin tunic Yugi wore and his soft skin. Yugi's face began to reflect the fright and pain he was experiencing.

He let out a yelp as Yami's nails went deeper. Seto heard the yelp, and looked at them. His narrowed eyes, widened. And he shot into the air, he grabbed Yugi from behind and ripped him from his cousins grasp.

Yugi scrambled for a footing on Seto and stared at Yami. Yami's face was furious, dark shadows appeared under his eyes and stalked towards Seto.

"Yami, stop this!"

"He. Is. Lying to ME!!"

Yugi peered at Yami, tears started falling down his round cheeks. Yami softened slightly at the distressed boy. He reached out for him, but stopped and let his arm fall to his side. The shadow monsters faded and Yami looked exhausted.

Slowly he and Seto flapped themselves to the floor. Jou scrambled to Yugi and pulled the shorter behind him in a protective motion. Seto in turn stood in front of his lover.

"Yami, I don't want to fight you! But I will, if I have to!"

Yami gritted his teeth, he let out a pained gasp and fell to his knees. Yugi stepped out of his protection. But Jou stopped him and looked at Seto,

"Can we go outside, please Seto?"

Seto glanced at Yami and nodded. Jou took Yugi's hand and led him out the large room. Seto looked down at his cousin with sympathy.

"Yami, you can't own everything. You can't just blow up and have what you want."

Yami banged his fists against the stone floor, letting out his anger. Seto knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seto, how can you tell me that?"

". . . . . . . . .This is about what happened before, isn't it?"

Yami looked away, his anger fading immediately. His eyes started burning and he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I can't forget her, Seto. She was there every night. Last night, I slept. . . . .peacefully for the first time in years."

"You have to let her go. Anzu betrayed you, she didn't deserve you them. And she never will."

YAmi straightened his back.

"Thank you, Seto."

"I think you owe Yugi an apology."

Yami nodded and stood with Seto supporting him.

Yugi allowed himself to be led out by Jou. The blonde pulled him to the gardens, Seto had showed him that morning. They stopped under a large willow tree and Jou spoke excitably,

"That was brilliant Yugi! You acted so scared, I thought you really were!"

"Jou. . .I—"

"That was positively fantastic! Wait for the Elders to hear about this! We'll be famous, Yug!"

"Jou—"

"Angels will finally rule, their rightful home!"

"Jou!"

"What?" Jou asked annoyed his celebration was cut short.

"I. . . . .I don't think I can do this."

"What d'ya mean, pal?"

"I can't hurt Yami."

Jou stared unbelievingly at his friend.

"Yug, he hurt you!"

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing. We're finishing this mission whatever it takes."

Yugi nodded silently. Seto's voice issued in the garden.

"Puppy! Where are you?"

"We're in the willow!"

Jou yelled back, he looked straight at Yugi.

"Get ready, Yug."

Seto walked in with Yami behind him. Yugi squeaked and ducked behind Jou. Yami waked forward, he didn' t usually do this.

"Yugi? I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I frightened you and I hope you can forgive me. Please?"

He looked at Yugi hopefully. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat as he saw how sincere Yami was. He stepped out from behind Jou, his hands clasped in front of him.

"I. . . .I forgive you, Yami."

"Thank you, Little One."

Yugi saw relief fly across Yami's face. Both sighed and they stared at each other's eyes. Then they burst out laughing. Yami hunched himself over and chuckled loudly.

Seto and Jou shared eye contact, and shrugged at the odd behaivor. Seto stood beside Jou and put his arm around the blonde's neck.

"Think we should leave them alone?"

". . . . . .Run."

With that Jou ran out of Seto's touch and ran through the Willows drooping leaves with Seto following swiftly behind him.

Yami and Yugi's laughs died slowly and they smiled at each other. Yugi blushed at Yami's gaze and looked at his shoes. Yami cleared his throat and spoke gently,but with power in his voice.

"Would you like to look around the town?"

Yugi's face lit up like a child's in a toy store. He nodded vigorously and took Yami's hand. He pulled the older out the tree and pushed him from behind to hurry him.

"Little One, what's the hurry?" Yami laughed at the excited look.

"Hurry! Hurry!

Yami ordered a coach to be prepared, and stable boys ran around finding horses and the reins. Yami walked in with his hands over Yugi's eyes. He was going to be extremely nice to Yugi after what happened that morning.

"Well, Yugi. Here it is."

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. A dark wood carriage stood in front of him, it was adorned with brass knobs and the reins were made of leather with bronze trimmings. The horses were spectacular. They were jet black, with chocolate brown eyes, their hooves were clean and picked and the most amazing sight to Yugi was the black leathery wings that were folded against their backs.

Yugi ran around the side to the horses and stroked their warm muzzles. They nibbled on his spiky hair, which tickled Yugi greatly. He giggled and butted the horses head away gently. Yami walked over and the winged beasts backed away.

"Yugi? We're ready to leave."

Yugi nodded and walked with Yami to the carriage door. A short man, shorter than Yugi, opened the door for them and bowed. Yami helped Yugi in then climbed in himself. Yugi marvelled at the small houses the carriage passed and talked endlessly to Yami. They stopped a few times for Yugi to pick Fire Lilies (red lilies that have a small flame in the centre), Blue Marga Danes (a flower with a white steam and small blue blossoms at the twig edges) and Ice Zanes ( large petaled flowers that are white, grey, and silver).

Yami laughed at Yugi's face as he ran in and out of the carriage carrying heaps of flowers bunched together. He would keep smelling the Marga Danes, saying they were refreshing. Yami smiled a lot on the trip to town. It was a two hour ride there and he was having a splendid time with the smaller's chats, jokes, and antics.

But that was only the beginning of their day together.

Seto and Jou sat by the small river at the side of the castle. It was a hot morning and they were bored. Yami and Yugi had left a while before. Jou sighed loudly and lay against the grass, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Puppy?"

"Mmmmm, it's hot."

"Want me to help you?"

"Huh?"

Jou opened his eyes, but Seto was gone. He stood up and walked to the water's edge. Jou looked across the water, toward the dark forest. There was a rustle behind him and Jou turned. Seto was there with a smirk on his face.

"What ya do--?!?"

Seto put his hands on Jou's chest and pushed him into the dark water. Cold water sloshed on Jou's face as he tumbled into the river. Seto dived after him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Cooler, now? Puppy?"

"I hate you."

Seto laughed loudly and hugged him tighter.

**That was long! I hope you like it. R+R please!**

**And tell me what you thought about the flowers. I made them up myself. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Know The Real You**

**Me: Two chaps in one day! I'm on a role! ^_^ ^_^**

**Yugi: Yip, she hasn't left the laptop.**

**Pikachu: Pika pika!**

**Me: You two are so mean! (sniffles)**

**Yugi: Sowi LL . She doesn't own anything from Yugioh. She doesn't make money from this story.**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Me: (sniffs) Carry on please.**

**Chapter 5**

Yami looked at Yugi. Half an hour ago he had fallen asleep against the window. His light breathing was the only sound. The carriage jerked to a stop and Yami growled as Yugi woke abruptly.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU FOOLS!!!"

Yugi looked shocked at Yami's anger. He cowered away from Yami. Yami turned to Yugi and softened,

"I'm sorry, Little One."

"It's Ok, Yami. I got a fright, that's all."

Yami smiled at him,

"Well, we're here."

Yugi bounced to the carriage door as it opened and hopped out. Yami followed more calmly. He was amused at how Yugi acted like he had never seen a town before. He stood next to Yugi, the townsfolk were staring at their Lord. Shopkeepers and merchants looked from their work. Females came and crowded around Yami.

Yugi felt a anger strike quickly, but he looked at Yami and saw he seemed weary of the girls. This cheered him up a bit.

"So, Little One, where do you want to go first?"

Yugi looked around. He spotted an Oils and Scents store. Yami nodded and the two walked into the shop. Other customers shrunk to the sides of the store as Yami glared at them.

Yugi wandered around the store, picking up bottles and sniffing them. Yami followed him.

"This one smells good!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at Yami. He held it out and Yami smelt it.

It was a mixture of Fire Lily, Rose, Praca and Nephadore. It had a romantic, rich smell.

"Can I get this one?" Yugi asked.

"Get anything you like, Little One."

Yugi chose Fisca, Lavender, and Sea breeze. They were in small bottles. The Fisca in a red one, the Lavender in a purple one and the Sea Breeze in a bright aqua.

Yami paid for them and they wandered into the next store. It was a bath store. Salts, gels, soaps, and hair products. Yami didn't really understand Yugi's want of this stuff. He had his own at the castle, although they didn't smell as good as the ones Yugi picked out.

Yugi bought a small container of Kenzo Flower (a flower that gives off different scents at each season) scented bath salts. Lavender conditioner and shampoo. And a Kenzo soap bar. It was a deep pink colour.

"I like Kenzo. Don't you, Yami?"

Yami nodded silently. His stomach rumbled and he looked at the sun. It must've been around noon and he was getting hungry. Yugi heard the growl and giggled.

"Come on! Let's find a picnic store!"

They searched the stores for twenty minutes before they came to a quaint store. Woven baskets were in the window. They went in and bought a basket. Then Yami and Yugi walked around finding food.

Eventually, when both were starving, they walked to a grassy hill that had a small Fire Lily pond at the bottom. They settled down and opened the basket.

Inside the basket was cold ham, apples, neatly cut up sandwiches and Ginger Dew (water mixed with ginger, sugar and fizzy mafa.). Yugi sat quietly and ate, while Yami stuffed himself with ham. An hour later the basket was finished and the sun was beginning to set.

The carriage was steered behind them and the horses snorted. Yami stood and helped Yugi up. Yugi walked sleepily to the carriage hoisted himself in, Yami after him. The carriage rumbled as it drove down the dirt road. It's gentle jerks rocked it's occupants asleep. Yugi curled up against Yami's chest, and Yami's cheek against his head.

The purpling sky overhead flagged feeding time for demons. Yugi shivered in his sleep and he clutched at Yami,

**Dream**

_A younger Jou and Yugi were chasing each other. The adults watching them. There was an inhuman screech behind them and the sky turned blood red. Women screamed around the terrified Yugi as griffons circled around his people, capturing them in their sharp claws. Blood was everywhere._

_Yugi ran towards his home, inside his grandfather was fighting with a tall male, with wings and long teeth. He grabbed the old man around his neck and lifted him off the floor. Strangling the man. Yugi watched helplessly as his only family was slowly killed._

_He opened his mouth and let out a shrill scream that echoed as he fell through a dark hole. Total blackness surrounded him and a ray of light shimmered over him. Looking up he saw Yami leaning out the portal._

"_Such a weakling!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_Couldn't even save his grandfather!"_

_The taunting laught echoed in the darkness. Yugi curled into a ball and allowed the tears to fall._

**With Yami**

Yami awoke from his dozing, his shirt felt wet. He cracked his eyes open and peered down at Yugi's distressed face. Tears streamed down his cheeks and wet Yami's shirt.

"Yugi? Yugi., wake up!"

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. They were filled with fear.

"Y. . .Yami?"

"Yes, Little One? I'm here."

"Oh Yami!"

Yugi's emotions over whelmed his senses and he buried his face in Yami's chest. Yami didn't know what to do, so he slowly pulled the boy into his lap and cradled him lovingly.

"Shh Shh. It'll be alright."

"It was just a nightmare!"

Yami continued comforting Yugi as he cried. Yugi was so scared, it hurt Yami.

**With Seto and Jou**

Jou crawled out the water, soaked through. Seto climbed more quickly and pulled the blonde onto his chest. The two had spent and enjoyable afternoon swimming and they were exhausted. Seto pushed Jou off him playfully and stood up. He helped Jou as well.

Seto peeled the wet cloak and shirt off, as well as his shoes and socks. Jou watched with interest. And he blushed when Seto turned to look at him.

"You're going to get sick if you wear wet clothes, Jou."

"I guess you would just love it, if I undressed."

"Hmmmm. . . . . .I would positively love to help you."

Seto smirked deviously at Jou. Walking slowly toward him.

"Hey! Hey! We're outside! Someone could see us!"

"That makes it all the more perfect."

Seto closed the gap between them and kissed Jou. His hands went to Jou's shirt and he peeled it off. Jou kicked the shoes off and allowed Seto to push him against the grass. He wrapped his legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. Seto's hands undid the buckle to Jou's pants and he slid them off. Throwing the clothes as far as he could.

Their kisses became more frantic and needy. Jou felt his lip start to bleed as Seto roughly bit on them. Seto continued kissing his chest and nibbled on his neck. Both of them panted as they stopped.

"Puppy! You've gotten better!"

"I could say the same for you. Although it was shorter."

Seto chuckled, then his face went grim.

"You're bleeding. I hurt you."

"Huh? I'm OK, really!"

"No. We should be getting inside."

Jou watched as Seto dragged himself up and dressed quietly. He followed suit. And the two were walking in the purple sky toward the stronghold.

**Yami and Yugi**

The carriage rolled to a stop and the door opened. Yami stepped out carefully, carrying Yugi bridal style. He ordered the shopping be taken inside and walked swiftly up the stairs to his chambers. He laid the sleeping, tear stained Yugi on the bed and covered him.

Yami left the room and continued to the dining room, where he met a silent Seto and a fuming Jou. Food was on the table but neither had eaten. Yami sat down and ate some salad. He wasn't hungry any way.

Jou looked at him, glaringly.

"What did you and Yug do?"

"What does it mean to you?"

He wasn't in the mood for Jou. If he had to shut him up he would.

"He's my pal that's what!"

"He's tired so he went to bed."

"Yeah right!"

Yami felt his temper fly. Who did he think he is!

"I'M THE LORD OF THIS PLACE AND AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!! GOT IT?!? YUGI STARTED CRYING ON THE TRIP AND I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON! I'M JUST AS COCERNED AS YOU! SO DON'T YOU SNAO AT ME!!!"

Seto and Jou stared wide eyed at Yami. His face had shadows under his eyes and an eye appeared on his forhead. Seto spoke quietly,

"Yami? Maybe you should get some sleep?"

Yami breathed heavily and he walked shakily back to Yugi. He changed into his sleep wear and climbed into the bed, pulling Yugi against his chest. The drapes fell over the bed again and they slept peacefully that night.

Jou and Seto went to their bedroom. Jou didn't talk to Seto while they changed and climbed into the bed as far away as he could. They slept with their backs to each other and felt lonliness settle in their stomachs.

**Shame. Well here is a question. The eye I mentioned in the story. How do you spell it? The first person with the correct answer will have the next chappie dedicated to them. And I will allow the winner to make an OC for the story. R+R the answer to me! Thankz! ^_^**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey people!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been real hectic for me. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Don't give up on me plz!**

**And the next chappie will be extra extra long!**

**Please don't lose faith in me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**To Know The Real You**

**Me: Hey people! I'm very, very, very, very sorry I haven't updated. Please don't be mad. (Puppy face)**

**Yugi: I can do a better puppy face! (Copies LL)**

**Pikachu: Pika! Pika pi pika pikachu!**

**Me: translation, 'I don't own anything.' Really sad.**

**Chapter 6**

Yugi opened his eyes sleepily. Yami's arms were loosely around him, cuddling Yugi against his bare chest. Yugi smiled at him and escaped Yami's hold. He stood outside the beds drapes and walked to the balcony. Overlooking the royal gardens, Yugi frowned at the many bright colours. He soaked up the summer sun, breathing deeply.

Behind the beds curtains, a thud echoed in the large room. Yugi turned around, just to bend over and start laughing. Yami was sprawled across the stone floor, he struggled at the tangled blankets. Yami looked up at the laughing Yugi and his tanned cheeks turned red.

"Y. .Yami! That was so funny!"

"Not funny. . . ." Yami mockingly frowned.

"Yeah you're right! It's hilarious!"

Yugi clutched his stomach, tears streaked down his face. Yugi closed his eyes, choking on his laughs. Yami took this moment to roll out the sheets, and tackle Yugi's legs. Yugi gasped and fell on top of the lord.

Yami straddled Yugi's back and tickled him. Yugi's eyes bugged out and he squealed, wiggling to get away.

"Yami! Let. . .Let me go!"

"I don't give mercy to those that laugh at me, Little One!"

They wrestled like that for a while before Yugi started kicking playfully at Yami. The door banged open, and Jou walked in. His face was fierce and it slowly was reduced to confusion. Jou stared at the two on the floor before his face resumed it's first expression.

"Yugi? May I see you outside please?" He spoke through his teeth.

"Um. . .OK."

Yami stood and helped Yugi up, accidently pulling to hard as Yugi fell against his chest. Yugi blushed and gently pushed himself from Yami.

Yugi hurried to his and Yami's wardrobe and dressed quickly in his usual attire. Jou waited, and the two walked out the room quietly. Leaving Yami by himself.

**With Seto**

Seto looked around the bedroom. Jou had left the room a while back and Seto had let his demon instincts take over. The bed's silk sheets and drapes were slashed and hung in rags from the scratched, chipped wooden poles. The blue leather couch had it's stuffing over flowing from the ripped seams and the baby blue mat in the centre of the room was in shreds. The glass ornaments that Seto had collected over the years lay on the floor broken. Glass diamonds were still falling through the air.

Seto shakily took a goblet of water from the nightstand, that had miraculously survived, and sipped at it slowly, before he dropped the glass. It shattered into pieces. And Seto leaned against the wall, sliding down till he sat on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and his anger subsided.

"Goddamnit, Jou. . . . . ."

**With Yugi and Jou**

Jou led Yugi out to the garden. As soon as they reached the edge of the lake, Jou exploded.

"I hate him! He's like a frickin' asshole!"

"Jou. Hush!"

"I mean it, Yug! He thinks I am fragile!"

"Jou! The elders don't like that language."

Yugi shook his head disapprovingly. Jou sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"That's OK."

Jou and Yugi stood in silence, before a voice broke into the garden.

"Hey! You!"

Yugi looked at the young woman, who was probably about 18 or 19.

"I ain't seen you here before!"

Her hair colour was raven black with purple highlights and her eyes were a sparkling deep purple. She wore black knee length pants, with black inch high boots. The boots had silver buckles going around it and she wore a black sports bra with a denim vest over it.

Yugi and Jou gapped at the female as she grinned cheerfully. She stopped in front of them and looked them up and down.

"Well, you're a regular shortie ain't ya?"

Yugi stuttered on his words.

"Um. . .uh. ."

She gave him a suspicious glare, before it broke into a toothy smile.

"I'm just playing with ya!"

Jou and Yugi exchanged glances. The girl was really. . . . . . .weird.

"I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Yugi and this is my friend Jou."

Sakura nodded. Her waist length hair swung with the motion.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, you haven't seen Yami have you?"

Yugi blinked before he looked at ground.

"He's in his room."

Sakura's smile widened and she sprang forward and caught Yugi in a rib cracking hug. Yugi grimaced, but allowed her to embrace him.

Jou stared at them for a while. Then he slowly backed out the garden and into the castle. Yugi mouthed 'save me.' Before he disappered. Sakure finally released him and skipped towards the entrance.

"Well, gotta find Yami. TTFN!"

Yugi stood there stunned for a moment. Then he sank to the grass and clutched at the small flowers blooming there.

"_Yami. And. Sakura."_

Yugi's shoulders shook and tears welled up into his eyes. His nose stung and he breathed uneasily. Yugi leaned over his knees. _'Why was he crying? Yami wasn't his.' _Yugi sniffed a liitle, then he wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I won't let this get to me." Yugi softly encouraged himself.

He breathed deeply and walked out the garden.

**Yami's POV**

I lay on my bed, eyes closed. Yugi had gone out with Jou and I was feeling a little resentment towards the blonde. He just had to steal my Little One away.

There was a rapid knocking at my door and a growl instinctively issued out my throat.

"Come!"

"Well someone's grumpy today. Considering I flew over 1000 miles to get here."

Yami's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He groaned outwardly at the notorious Lady Sakura. Her eyes held the ever playful gleam that spelt trouble. Yami mockingly started fake dying.

"The horror! The horror! What has thou done to offer this visit!?!"

"Cool it, Yams. It's only for a few days."

"Heh, a few days might as well be a few years."

Sakura laughed and hugged Yami tightly.

"It's good to see you Lil' Yam."

"Speak for yourself."

Sakura grinned. She put her arm around Yami's shoulders, then flipped him into a bending position. Rubbing her fist against his spiky head.

"SAKURA!!!"

The raven haired woman laughed and retorted.

"YAMI!"

Then Yami bent further down and the two fell. Yami grumbled as Sakura climbed off him. Sakura frowned at him and punched his shoulder. Yami scowled.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Shut it, Saki!"

"I don't have shutters!"

"Save up for some!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ?"

"Yam? You are soooo weird."

Yami and Sakura stared at each other, then burst out laughing. Sakura spoke with a grin on her face.

"Oh Yam, I met your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then is Yugi from the harem? I didn't think you were the type."

"Sakura, I don't own a harem."

Sakura thought this through, then grinned widely. Yami could immediately see what that meant. He spoke lowly and with order.

"Sakura. If you dare put that idea into Yugi's head. I! WILL! KILL! YOU!"

Sakura grimaced, "Sheesh Yam. I was only playing."

Then her grin came back.

"Yami? Do you like Yugi?"

Yami scoffed, "I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

Yami smirked. "I knew you would see it my way." Sakura gapped at him. Her mouth forming a silent 'O'.

"Huh?"

Yugi stalked the hallways of the castle. His face was one of anger and anyone that knew him would say that it was an angry clone. Servants ran past him and some guards looked at him funnily. Yugi felt eyes prick into his back and turned abruptly. He only noticed then that he was alone in a semi dark narrow passage. Torches hung at the walls, giving off an eerie glow.

Yugi glanced around him. Then an inhumane screech echoed and Yugi screamed as bats flew past him.

"Hmmm, you haven't changed at all have you, have you?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he stared at the tall, brunette girl. She had short brown hair, flashing brown eyes and wore a short brown leather skirt, with brown fur boots and a tight red baby-T.

"Anzu!"

"Heh, aren't you happy to see me, runt?"

Yugi glared at Anzu. "I'll never be!"

"Ouch! That hurts."

Yugi's legs were kicked out from underneath him and he fell painfully to his knees. Anzu whipped his arms behind his back and tied them back with thick ropes. She put her foot on his back and pressed down. Yugi fell onto his stomach.

"W. .What do you want Anzu?!"

Anzu snickered. "Your fast. Now, back to business. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Anzu lifted her foot and slammed it against his throat. Yugi choked and struggled to breathe as the pressure increased.

"Poor Yugi. Poor sweet naïve Yugi. You're so innocent. It's amazing you were the one chosen."

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"I won't! I won't betray the Angels!"

Anzu took her foot away and closed her hand around his throat. She lifted him off the floor and slammed him into the wall. Blood trickled down Yugi's neck and sweat glistened on his forehead. Anzu pushed Yugi into a standing position and picked a torch. Holding the light in one hand, she used a knife to cut the top part of Yugi's tunic. Exposing his pale chest.

Anzu dropped the blade and held the flame near Yugi's chest. She cooed softly.

"Come now, Yugi. Tell me what I want to know and you can leave."

Yugi lifted his head weakly and glared.

"You're better off killing me!"

"That's a good idea."

Yugi's chest was turning red and he felt a sting. Anzu saw this and held the torch closer.

"Don't make me do this, Yugi."

Anzu's voice was cold and syrupy and Yugi closed his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way!"

Anzu snarled and shoved the torch into Yugi's chest. The smaller screamed in pain and twisted his body. Trying to get away. Anzu laughed and pressed it further. Blood poured out of Yugi's stomach, the flame had burnt his skin and was slowly inching itself towards his face.

Yugi breathed deeply and kept his eyes on her. Anzu's face was different. Instead of the calm obnoxious look she wore before, red specks were on her hands and clothes. Her brown hair was tousled and her eyes were flashing wildly. The demon in her had made itself known. Deep brown wings with spikes, that looked like they were nailed into her, on them. Her nails were long and had sharp points and her teeth were bared.

"Had enough Yugi?"

"N. .Never."

Anzu glared at him. Then she smirked.

"I know what your mission is. And believe me, the Angels and Demons aren't the only ones with an army at their command."

Yugi's eyes widened and he kicked out at her. He caught her shin and Anzu hissed. Anzu muttered a few words in a language, Yugi didn't know.

"Sciy ei plua."

Anzu dropped Yugi and he slithered against the wall. She walked to the corner of the passageway before turning back to him.

"You will see the meaning of true power soon enough. And I will have the weapon."

Anzu disappeared around the corner and screams drifted to Yugi. He could hear a fight going on and he knew Anzu had called her own army.

Sakura's laughter stopped abruptly and she turned to the door, just as a guard came limping in. Yami stood and his ruling part of him took over.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!"

"My Lord! We're under attack!"

Sakura looked at Yami. And he looked at her.

"Sakura. Get out of here!"

She nodded and ran to the balcony before she launched herself into the sky and flew East. Yami watched her leave, then he walked to a cabinate on the far side of his room. He took out armour and weapons. He attached black leather sleeves, boots, chest plate and a sword to his body before he ran out the room. His demon body showing.

He'd just made it to the dining hall when he saw Seto and Jou fighting the Cold Demons. One of them hit out at Seto and he fell. Yami saw Jou launch himself at the attacker and his mouth dropped open.

Jou had grown white feathery wings, and his attire had changed into white cotton trousers, with white knee high boots and a robe that showed off his chest. Seto also noticed Jou and gapped at him.

Jou turned to the two and he backed away slowly. _'He had just transformed! HE HAD JUST FRICKIN' TRANSFORMED!!!'_

Seto stood silently and stared at Jou.

"You. . .you're an angel."

A door banged open and a girl stepped out with men around her.

"Ahhh the demon lord."

"Anzu!"

"You don't have to worry about your little friend. He's as good as dead."

"Yugi. . . ."

"Yip. Now as you're no use to me. Boys! Kill them!"

Yami and Seto fought off the men but Anzu slunked away. She quietly went behind Yami and lifted her hand, her palm facing towards him. Yami doubled over, pain going through his back. Anzu was playing with his body! Just as he though he was going to black out, a soft voice reached him. It sounded weak.

"Leave him alone."

Yami looked up and saw Yugi. But it wasn't his Yugi. This one wore the same outfit as Jou, he had feather wings also but his had a light purple tinge in it's edges. He was levitating on the spot and his face showed anything but anger.

He lifted his hand slowly and pointed his index finger at Anzu. A beam of light shot her and she flew back against the wall writhing. Yugi looked at Yami then at Jou and back to Yami.

Jou nodded at Yugi and he nodded back. Yugi smiled sadly at Yami.

"I'm so sorry Yami. I. . .I hope you never see me again. Good bye."

With that a blue light engulfed Jou and Yugi and they disappeared.

**Wow. Thanks for waiting. I tried to make it longer.**

**Sciy ei plua: Ready the army.**

**R+R please! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**OK chappie 8 is up!! Whoot Whoot!**

**I tried making it longer. . . . . . . . .**

**Anyway this chap is about Yugi.**

**Chapter 8**

??? POV

I walked briskly to the centre of the courtyard. My name's Rothen. I'd sensed an angel hurt amd alerted the Angians (warrior angels) to be on the lookout. As I stopped a blinding blue light banged in front of me. Two young looking Angeltines (teenage angels) stood there; blood and cuts all over them. One was a tall blonde, the other a short tri-colour haired boy. Jou and Yugi!

Yugi stumbled forward and I reached out to grab his shoulders and gently lay him on the grass. Jou fell to his knees next to me, looking distressed. I looked at Yugi's stomach and almost fainted. The whole stomach area was a burnt mass of blood. His white/purplish wings had blood stains on them. He gasped despretly for air as he lost concisnous. I put my hands on his stomach and mumbled a chant of words.

Yugi's body glowed yellow and his wounds closed. I was angry with my self. _'Out of all the angels I could have sent! I send children!'_

Jou noticed my anger but kept quiet. He helped me lift Yugi into my arms and race him to the healers.

Yugi's POV.

One summer.

Two summer.

Three summer.

Four summer.

Five summer.

Five years. Five years of recovery. Five years without Yami.

The city of Eirene. It was my home, the place I grew up in. The place which all my happiness and sorrows hid. It's stone and mortar houses, with an ebony door lined the narrow streets. The beautiful city was different now. It was the place I lost my home.

Five Years Time Skip

Normal POV

The finely carved stone and marble walls of the temple glittered with small particles of colourful diamonds, topazes and red rubies. It was the largest and most beautiful temple in all of Eirene. The grey and purple pillars stood tall around the building. Statues of past heroic angels were at all three entrances. The garden around the temple had flowers of all sorts. Blue marga danes, white eles, orchids, moausques and chamomiles. Trees were scattered here and there. Crudely cut stone wedges were pushed into the ground, making pathways to all the buildings. The temple of Everrest was a school and base for Angians, Angeltines, educators and Anyas (angels between the age of 6-12).

Around the perimeter was a thick wall. Angels that came to Everrest were trained to become teachers, spies, fighters, healers or magicians. The rarest job was to become a guardian of a phrophecy. A guardian was chosen every few milium. To become a guardian you had to been born with certin talents. Such as soul healing, elemental wielder, shields master or mind reader etc.

Mokuba came running at Yugi, launching himself at the adult. Yugi was 22 years old now and Mokuba 17. Yugi had grown a couple of inches over the years, but nothing drastic. He had grown his hair and tied it into a pony usually. He wore a thick layer of white robes that were long sleeved and covered his feet (Think of older Dende from Dragon Ball Z).

Yugi had become an instructer in the arts of magis. Teaching the basics to the youngsters. Today was a holiday; a day when teachers and students could take a break from everyday life.

Yugi fell backwards with an 'oof'. Mokuba was still the little boy who liked mischief, he had always been.

"Mokuba! What's wrong!?!"

It wasn't everyday he got knocked over by a teenager.

"YugihowdoIaskoutagirl!?!"

Yugi blinked. Everyone knew he was gay. Some men even asked him out daily. And every one of them had tried to seduce him. After the last date he had given up on finding someone. Nowadays people would find him with Mokuba or working. Usually the latter.

He wanted to forget what happened all those years ago. He wanted to forget Yami.

_Flash Back_

_Yugi walked out the healers chamber. It had been weeks since the short blonde haired girl had let him out. Rebecca was known to be overly fond of Yugi and had made sure that she was the one to bandage him up. Yugi now had the white cloth on his knees, one shoulder and whole torso. His fluffy white wings had band aids all over them._

_Just as he was about to turn the corner a mass of black hair greeted him. The small boy had grey eyes, black unruly hair and tanned skin. One his back were a pair of smoky grey wings that fluttered now and then._

"_So? How is he? Does he remember me? He does, doesn't he?"_

_Mokuba fired questions at Yugi, his face cheerful. A few years back when the angels and demons were at a conference. Seto and Mokuba lived together. When the guardians decided demons couldn't be trusted, Mokuba had left Seto to live as an angel. He was the only half demon in the whole city._

_Yugi gave him a sad smile._

"_I'm sorry, Mokie. He didn't talk to me."_

_Mokies face reflected his disappointment, but it turned sheepish._

"_I guess I should have asked how you were first, huh?"_

_Yugi laughed and they walked down the bright corridor to the sleeping quarters. They came to a long hall that had doors either side. No one was walking around as it was sunny outside and they had no classes. They passed a heavy cherry wood door with engravings on it. Muffled sobs came from inside._

_Mokie glanced at the door, then at Yugi, and back to the door._

"_Mokuba. Stay here."_

_Yugi opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. His theory was proven right when he saw Jou huddled against the couch. His face was red and his eyes puffy. Tear streaks ran down his face._

_Yugi knelt next to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Jou buried his face in a baby blue and gold fringed cushion and broke down._

"_I-I never g-got to say g-good bye!"_

"_Oh, Jou. It'll be OK."_

_Jou snapped at Yugi._

"_How do you know! You didn't lose someone you loved."_

_Yugi's eyes misted over and a stray tear slid down his cheek. It was then that Jou realised what he had said. Yugi had lost his parents and Grandfather to the Cold Demons. His second best friend had left for the war a few years back and his twin brother, Heba, had run away to get married to a demon whom their parents hadn't approved._

"_Yugi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. . .Please forgive me."_

"_It's alright. I'm fine."_

_Yugi forced a small smile. He was going to miss Yami terribly._

_End Flash Back_

"Um. . .Mokie. I like guys. Not girls. So I think you should talk to someone else on that subject."

"Oh"

"So. Who's the lucky girl?"

Mokuba blushed and mumbled the name.

"Chanter."

"Chanter? She's a regular cutie, that one. You better keep an eye on her though. Not with all the other angels around here."

Mokie sighed loudly.

"I know."

"Mokie. It's getting late. Head back to your quarters and tell Saturn I want to see him tonight."

"Ok Yugi. Is something wrong with Saturn?"

Yugi smiled grimly and nodded.

"I have been receiving threats lately and I always find him the closer culprit."

"Wow that's major!"

"Yes. Now good night."

"Yeah, night."

Mokuba walked to the entrance of the temple. His shadow fading in the slowly darkening sky. Yugi walked the opposite direction towards his own quarters. He reached it in minutes and stepped inside.

His room was simple but colourful. He had a four-poster bed with deep purple cotton sheets. Dark red wooden flooring and white walls with framed pictures of the headmaster. At the end of the room a bay window looked at to the south side of the temple. A small pond and fountien with tall lotus's overlooking. In the middle of the room was a small table with a tray of green tea. The cups were small and delicate. Yugi crossed the room and closed the purple curtains.

He retracted his wings and a knock was heard.

"Come in."

A tall black haired 18 year old stepped in. He had bright green eyes, a smirk and tousled black hair. He wore dark jeans, black boots and no shirt. Around his neck was a necklace with the emblem of the Cold Demons.

"Saturn."

"Sir."

The formal reply's left a deep silence, in which they glared at each other. Until Yugi spoke.

"Tea?"

"No, thank you. Now what is it that you want. . . .sir."

Yugi glowered at the teenager.

"I have been receiving a few. . . a few notes. And I would like to know how you are connected to them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen YOU taking strolls around the temple after curfew."

"You've been spying on me? That's illegal!"

"I have an alibi."

"You had no right! I can personally take you to court!"

"Hush."

"No I will not _hush_! You have been stalking me!"

"I have a perfectly good reason."

Saturn glared at the elder. He stepped forward suddenly. Till he was in front of Yugi.

"If you dare accuse me of working with the Demons. I. Will. Hunt. You. Down."

He hissed angrily. Yugi smiled and waved his hand dismissvly.

"I am the teacher here. And you are the student. So I suggest you talk to me with some respect or you will find yourself on the next boat to Columbine."

Yugi threatened. Saturn smiled suddenly.

"Your not in a position to make threats, Yugi."

"What?"

"You will find out soon enough. Good Night, sir. Hope you have pleasant nightmares."

With that Saturn slammed the door shut and the click of his boots faded. _'What had just happened?'_ One thing for certin, Saturn couldn't be trusted.

**That's it! Hope you like it and R+R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Chappie 8 is up! ^_^**

**Hope u like it!**

**Chapter 8**

Yami gapped at the place Yugi had been moments ago. Seto was staring as well. _'Yugi and Jou were angels!'_ But that meant, Mokuba, was with them. Seto was the first to recover.

"What? What just happened?"

A while ago they had been fighting Anzu and her goons, then Jou and Yugi happened to be angels and they disappear. Them Anzu's crew scattered like rabbits. A chuckle echoed in the large empty room and Seto stared at Yami. He was crouched on the floor laughing crazily.

"Hahaha, Yugi's an angel. A tiny, scheming, backstabbing, beautiful, kind. . . . .angel."

Seto shook Yami, he was acting really weird.

"Snap out of it!"

Seto pulled back his fist, he was so gonna regret this.

CRACK

Seto's hand had blood on it and Yami's nose streamed with the crimson liquid. His face darkened and his eyes flashed.

"WHAT THE F--- WAS THAT FOR!!!"

Yami narrowed his eyes as he straightened his back.

"Yami. Threre's nothing left."

Said person looked around the blackened room. Ashes floated from the air and glass was everywhere. The long table was broken and it's legs bent.

'_His castle. Everything he owned. Was gone.'_

Yami swayed where he stood and Seto caught him. His face was distraught. Seto gently guided the younger outside the ruins, where he leapt lightly into the air with Yami in his arms. They flew East in silence. Yugi would probably never come back and neither would Jou.

5 Years Time Skip

Yami and Seto had flown exactly 1 879 miles to Sakura's own palace. Her country was. . . . . .unique. Purple winged squirrels bounced in the sky. The ever pinkish purple sky glowed as it did daily. Dark green trees were still as there was no wind. The unusual country of Sashuka. The sky reflected on the blue lake, turning it into a purple colour. It was very peaceful. Children laughed in the streets while their mothers chatted on the side. The large city had pinkish mountains behind it.

Inside the castle Sakura, Yami and Seto were eating a light supper of warm bread, fig jam and raka. The room was bright and cheerful. Almost as happy as Sakura's mood.

"Oh, and I found this brilliant black and turquoise dress with matching pumps. It totally matches my black and canary yellow combat boots. And I was thinking of redecorating. You know, Neon green and blue wall paper, black love seats and a pink throw rug with two cushions."

Sakura continued chatting to herself.

"I also saw this neat be-dazzler. It's almost like a sewing machine but you pin diamonds on. Oh and I saw a leather tracksuit that goes with my high top sneakers."

Sakura sighed and scowled. Who knew having friends stay over could be so boring. Yami and Seto had been there for 4 years and 10 months. She eyes the 23 and 24 year old, before she scraped her chair and stomped out the room. Silence. Seto glanced at Yami. He was slumped over his plate picking at his food.

"Yami. Don't do this to yourself."

Yami's head snapped up.

"Do what?"

"I miss Jou just as much as you miss Yugi."

Yami looked away and Seto continued.

"You want Yugi back, we understand that. But he's an angel and you're a demon. They don't mix."

Yami glared at Seto. _'He didn't want Yugi. He needed Yugi.'_

"Seto, I can't just give up on him. When I was with him, he. . . . .made me forget who I was, what I was. . . . . . . .he let me be someone else."

There was a creak as the large doors to the dining room open and Sakura danced daintily beside Yami. She grinned at him and her eyes lit up.

"I know that face Sakura. What is it this time?" Sakura was known to have her plans backfire more than twice. Yami and Sato exchanged glances. Sakura paced excitably in front of them, motioning with her hands for a dramatic affect.

"It's the biggest, bestest, awesomest, most brilliant plan I have ever come up with. Better than when I wanted to make a Sakura volcano and Purple pony's put together!"

Sakura plopped into the chair opposite them, eyes glittering.

"OK, here it is. We go to the Angel Kingdom, we say we want to become allies or something alike that. And Yugi and Jou mysteriously disappear one night as well as us! What'd ya think?"

Seto stared at her as Yami thought this through.

"I think we should do it."

"What!?!" Seto's face was disbelieving.

"We. Should. Do. It."

Seto slumped back in his chair; closing his eyes.

"Well, Seto. You don't have to come. Me and Yami could go by ourselves and-" Sakura started.

"I'll go." Seto answered softly.

The dull grey sky threatened rain for the journey as Sakura's servants ran around getting the carriage and horses ready. They ran everywhere packing trunks, food and travelling clothes. Sakura skipped through the halls singing at the top of her voice.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Sakura stopped at Yami's door. Rapping smartly once she skipped in. Yami stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with an open black leather vest, boots with silver buckles and leather pants. Sakura looked at her own outfit consisting of leather black shorts, leather tank top and black high top sneakers with knee high black socks with a colourful assortment of bangles on her arms.

"You look good Yams."

"Thank you, Saki. Are you sure Edward doesn't mind if you come?"

Edward was Sakura's mate. A handsome young man a year older than her.

"Oh no. Edward doesn't mind cause he kinda doesn't know. . . "

Yami stared at her, only she could do that and act normal. The door opened revealing Seto, wearing the same outfit as Yami only navy blue leather. Seto smirked. He may not have liked the idea, but if it meant bringing his puppy back into his arms he would do it.

A male servant knocked timidly.

"The carriage is ready, Lady Sakura."

Sakura nodded and strode to the courtyard. Yami and Seto filed behind her.

The carriage had the same horses as Yami's, only Sakura's had purple glitter on the coat. Courtesy of Sakura. The three settled down comfortably in the carriage. Instead of going on land to Angilina the horses jumped into the air and sailed gracefully in the air.

They flew for three hours before Sakura got bored.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we play cards?"

"No."

"Can we play monopoly?"

"Seto, gets sick."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

**Well R+R plz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoot! Ninth chappie's up!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Yugi's POV**

I scowled at the ceiling, my back and neck ached and I felt as if I had slept on the ground. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my knees. Climbing slowly out the comforts of my blankets, I walked painfully to my mirror. I looked awful! My chest, shoulders and left cheek had purple bruises and a few cuts were here and there. Bags drooped under my eyes making me look even more tired. My long tri-coloured hair was tousled and my sleeping attire was ruffled. Saturn. Saturn had done this, I was so sure.

But I didn't have proof. I couldn't even give him detention. That teenager got away with bad grades, brawls and treated his elders with no respect. I dressed quickly into my teacher's uniform and tied my hair into the usual pony.

I picked up three, four inch books and hurried out my chambers. Students ran around as the gong sounded for classes. My own pupils were in their seats when I got to my class. I taught the 1st graders. They were seven years old and I taught them the basic magic.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Sir!"

I smiled at the chorus of voices. A small frail girl with chalky white skin and white hair came to me and hugged my middle.

"Hey there, Chelsea."

"Hello, Sir. Why is your face purple?"

"I fell in the shower this morning. Nothing too bad."

Chelsea returned to her seat and I continued with my lesson. The gong sounded at 12 for lunch, and the youngsters blurred out the classroom. I continued after them calmly. When I reached the foodhall, I was greeted with noise. Angels between the ages of 7 and 18 sat at long stone tables with trays of food. Their lunch consisted of sweet bread, cold tea and minced chicken.

At one corner of the room, my children sat at small plastic tables with their own brightly coloured trays of lunch, an orange, crackers and a bottle of tea.

"Hey, Yug!"

I walked towards Jou and the other teachers. They had metal trays with a different assortment of delicacies. Jou sat across from me, he taught the 17 year olds.

"Hi Jou."

"What happened to ya face?"

"Fell in the shower."

"How's da kids?"

"Well, Chelsea's worrying me a bit."

"Why?"

"She's looking more weak everyday."

We looked over at the kids. Chelsea sat by herself, carefully cutting up an orange.

"I understand she's been taking medication lately, but. . . ."

"But it ain't doing anything." Jou finished.

I nodded. As lunch progressed, a flurry of shouts came from the students. Some were standing on their chairs to see outside the large glass window. They were pointing and yelling at each other. The educators stood hurriedly and ran to the window.

"Let us through! Let us through! We're teachers!"

I looked down at the gardens. A deep red wooden carriage drawn by black horses with winges was being escorted to the Elders Guild. Rothen was with them, walking in front. They greying man caught eye-contact with me and smiled grimly.

I don't know why I did it, but I bolted out of there, ignoring Jou's calls. I ran out the school and all the way to the temple.

**Yami's POV**

The angels didn't trust us. I knew that. But, come on! Having guards encircle us and PERSONALLY escort us to the Elders was absouloutly stupid. The carriage jerked to a stop in front of a tall glittering building. It had silver statues at the entrance and large oak doors with heavy bolts.

Seto had a mask of calmness, Sakura looked undecided between excited and scared and me, well, I was anxious to see Yugi. We stepped out our transportation and walked up the stairs into the building. Guards opened the doors with ease. We walked silently down what seemed to be a never ending passage. The deeped we went the darker it became. Eventually all we could see was the candle the guard in front held.

We stepped into a larger circular room, where a group of people sat on pedastels. In the centre a woman with curly blonde hair, creamy coloured wings and a yellowish robe sat glaring at us. She was Mai, one of the ambassadors of Angilinia. She was known to be harsh to any crimes commited by demons.

I cleared my throat, appreciating the silence.

"I am Yami Atemu, Demon Lord. I wish to seek an alliance with the angels. This war has gone on long enough."

The ambassadors whispered between themselves for a few moments before Mai spoke demandingly.

"And why would the Demons want an alliance. They injured 2 of our spies, when they were HELPING you fight the Cold Ones."

I looked down and clenched my fists. Remembering Yugi, with blood on his body and his stomach wounded like that. It made me so guilty, that I let Anzu do that to him. Sakura spoke quietly for us.

"I wasn't there, but. . . . . .Yami and Seto had nothing to do with it. The attack was unexpected and Yami sent me away. He was set on finding Yugi and protect him. Seto and Jou were fighting side by side together. When Yami joined them, he was attacked by Anzu and her goons. He would have died if it wasn't for Yugi. Yugi and Jou had transformed back into they're states," Sakura stopped for a breath and continued. "Yugi attacked Anzu and then they left. Yami loves Yugi. . . . . .I know this seems impossible, but it's true! Yami loves Yugi!"

Ilooked gratefully at Sakura as she stared at the Guild. Mai smirked.

"That may be so, but you have no one to take control over you and that--!"

A soft voice spoke from the entrance. Sakura, Seto and I turned and stared at the shadows that hid the speaker.

"I will."

Mai's eyes widened, then she calmed herself.

"Step forward then, Yugi. We will need to discuss this."

Yugi, Yugi was here! A small figure stepped out the shadows and strode forward. The young man had tri-coloured hair tied back and cream coloured robes that billowed around him. It WAS Yugi. He looked so different. He had grown at least an inch taller and walked with confidence. My gaze darkened as I caught sight of the bruise on his face.

Yugi walked to Mai's side and they had a whispered conversation. I could see Yugi getting annoyed at something and he snapped a reply at Mai. She had a confused, bewilder look on her face. Then she composed herself.

Yugi backed away a little. He shifted his weight onto one foot and placed a hand on his hip. He looked irritated. My eyes didn't leave him for a second.

"Well, Yugi. I understand. . . . .you want to take control over then demons but. . . ."

Yugi interrupted rudely.

"If you're done! I will go and see Shizuka if you're not gonna let me control them!"

Yugi's eyes flashed and Mai looked momentarily scared.

"Very well! You may have control. They will have they're powers blocked while they're here though and the keys to a hut will be issued to you. This meet has come to a conclusion!"

Everyone bustled out the room, leaving Yugi, Seto, Sakura, a middle aged man and me. The middle aged man stepped towards us and held out his hands.

"Wha?"

I felt my body tingle as my powers were drained. I felt exposed without them, vulnerable. Yugi kept his eyes to the wall. I knew he was avoiding me. The man stepped away from us and smiled gently at Yugi.

"Thank you, Rothen."

"Always's a pleasure for my novice, Yugi."

Rothen turned and glided out, leaving us there alone. I looked at Yugi, before I sprang at him. I caught air as I tumbled to the ground. Looking up I saw Yugi glaring at me. He had side stepped me and let me fall.

"Yugi?"

"You couldn't just leave me alone! You had to come after me! What's wrong with you!?!"

We stared at Yugi, I could see tears forming in his eyes. I pushed myself up and cautiously wrapped my arms around his trembling form. He mumbled something into my shirt, that I could just interpret into, 'But you and Sakura." .

Then I realised, he had thought that Sakura was my mate! I tightened my grip and whispered into his ear.

"Sakura is my best friend. We grew up together. I would never think of romance with her. . . ." I hesitated. "I wanted you."

Yugi froze before he pulled away and wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve. He looked really upset.

"I don't think I can. . . . . "

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Because. . . . .because you're a demon and I'm an angel. And. . . . . .I can't be hurt again."

Yugi averted his gaze from me and I spoke hopefully.

"If I can gain your trust and. . . .and love. Would you let me be with you?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I would."

My face lit up and I bounced forward and caught Yugi in a hug. Yugi awkwardly returned the embrace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat and another saying 'aaaaah' interrupted us. Seto and Sakura looked at us.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Yugi sighed before moving towards the exit.

"We will probably be in the forest hut."

We exited down the passage and walked in silence down a stone path into a large crowd of tree's. There was no path from there, but Yugi seemed to know where it was. We walked for about 20 minutes till we came to a, not-so-hut, house. A mansion like building stood under the shade of trees. It was a Victorian style house, with white paint, red roof and a deck. Light shone through the windows as Yugi took a pair of keys from under the door mat and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and admired the rooms. There was a dining room, lounge, kitchen, 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms upstairs. Each room was bright and colourful.

"Well," Yugi looked around. "At least it's big enough for the 5 of us."

Seto snapped around at Yugi.

"five?"

"Yes, I kinda arranged for Jou to stay with me, in case you attacked me at night."

We blinked at Yugi, at that moment the door banged open loudly and Jou stepped inside. He was armed with a dagger, silver armour and spiked knuckles. Seto took one glance at him and burst out laughing. Yugi's mouth fell open.

"Jou? What are you wearing?"

Jou sniffed and held his head proudly.

"Just being cautious, Yug."

Seto smirked at him, closing the gap quickly with his long legs, he pulled Jou into a kiss. Jou's eyes widened and he pulled his fist back. Seto hurriedly pulled away, without his magic he couldn't heal himself.

"Puppy, what are you doing?"

"Stay away from me!"

Yugi looked as shocked as the rest of us.

"Jou? What's wrong?"

"Yugi, dat idiot was the reason you were hurt!"

"No Jou! I am controlling them! They can't do anything to us!"

Jou blinked before his fist uncurled. He glared at Seto as he headed upstairs, to claim a room. Sakura ran upstairs as well and the rest of us followed. As evening came we all had chosen a room.

Sakura had a bright yellow and blue one, Seto had a navy blue one, Jou a red one, Yugi had a baby blue and white one and I had a crimson and brown one. I sat on my bed and took in the room.

It had a single bed in the middle, a desk and wardrobe on one side and a cushioned seat and bookshelf on the other side. It was simple but elegant. My window's looked out to the forest of dark green. They probably put us here, so that we would be hidden or because it was dark.

I growled. That bruise on Yugi's face made me so frustrated. Who had done that to my angel! They would pay when I found out who did it. I had asked who'd done it, but Yugi blew me off and said he had fallen.

A delicious aroma wafted through my open door and I breathed deeply. It smelt like chicken, rice with something spicey. It was wonderful. I swung my feet off the bed and walked out my room. I entered the kitchen and noticed Yugi at the stove. He wore dark blue jeans and a white tank top. That seemed a little un-angel-like.

Yugi was singingquietly. He didn't notice I was there.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  


Yugi stopped there and sighed. He sounded sad or disappointed. It was the same song that Sakura had sung the day we left. I quickly replayed the words of the song.

He said 'save me' and 'tired of waiting' and 'my faith in you is fading'. That sounded exactly how he felt. He was losing faith in me, he had probably waited and he wanted me to save him. Damn, I hated riddles. This song was just a fairy tale! And fairytales don't come true.

**Yami's having a moment sooooo R+R please. The more I get the longer they will be! ^_^**

**Luv ya all!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a short update. Sowy. Dats all I can do for now. School is. . . . . . . .STUPID!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Three days after Yami and the others had 'moved' in, Sakura started to take cooking lessons from Yugi. She was very. . . . .interesting in the kitchen. One thing for sure, Yugi would never forget this evening meal.

THAT NIGHT

**BANG**

"SAKURA!!!"

"YUGI!!!"

Sakura screamed equally as loud as Yugi. Yugi stared in dismay at his beloved kitchen. His mosaic tiled floors had squished tomatoes and tikka sauce smooshed into the tiles. Cheese sauce was sprayed onto the walls and the sink was piled with dirty (and clean) pots, pans and glasses. An antique frost blue vase that had once contained Ever-icicles was on the floor smashed into millions of pieces.

Yami came running into the room with Seto and Jou on his heels.

"Aibou, what's wrong?!?"

Yami's gaze went from Yugi's face to the broken vase and back to Yugi. He reached for the younger and exiamed him for cuts. He was surprised when Yugi didn't pull away.

"Are you hurt, Yugi! What happened? Are you OK?"

Yugi nodded, too dazed to speak. He let out a whimper and stared at his lime-white washed walls.

"My kitchen. . . . . ."

Yami growled at Sakura's retreating form. She was slowly backing away from Yami's wrath. He stepped menacingly towards her and his eyes grew as big as saucers. A tomato was oozing out from under his foot. Sakura stuffed a fist into her mouth to muffle his laughs. Yugi stared at Yami's shoe. Seto stared at the mess with open mouths and Jou moved over to Yugi. But let out a yell as he fell backwards.

"Puppy!"

Seto grabbed for Jou. He caught the blonde, but as Jou's weight was thrown at him they both toppled over onto the floor. Sakura's body shivered uncontrollably as her laughter pelted out. She grabbed a bottle that stood upright on the counter. It contained a soapy green liquid. Her hand slipped off the slippery bottle , knocking the plastic bottle onto the floor. The green liquid ran out the bottle and seeped it's way around Yami's feet.

The soap oozed between Sakura's toes as she made retching sounds. Meanwhile, Yami still stared at the squished tomato under his shoe.

"Hey Yugi. I'm. . . . .AAAAH!!"

Sakura slipped and fell onto her chest onto the now tomato stained, green stickiness that was the floor. Everyone stared at her shocked. Sakura's face, chest and legs was facedown in the dish washing liquid. She lifted her head, Sakura's face was caked with the soap. She was frowning with her eyes clenched tightly shut.

Everything was silent, until Sakura started shrieking.

"My eyes! My clothes! MY HAIR!!!!"

Yugi tiptoed lightly over the mess to Yami, as Yami lifted his tomatoed foot into the air. Hopping on one foot, he looked at the screaming woman. He lost his balance immediately and slipped, thrashing out for Yugi to steady him. The two fell over and Yugi banged into the table. Now everyone averted their gazes to Yugi as he smiled goofily and swayed. The noise of someone clearing their throat took everyone's attention.

**Well once again sorry for the shortness. . . . . . . . . or am I.**


	12. Chapter QUESTIONS

**Sowy people this isn't an update. This question has been nagging at me for a few days now since my friend asked me. But still I would appreciate it if u reviewed your answer. Ok here's the question.**

"**From this story, how old are my writing skills in your opinion?"**

**I'm not gonna tel how old I am. I just wanna know how old I seem to be writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! JUST A SHORT UPDATE. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!! I'VE BEEN REAL SICK AND EXAMS STARTED AND I'M A MESS AND I BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND I'M REALLY EMOTIONAL IS THAT SAYING TOO MUCH!!! I'M REALLY SAD NOW. . . . . SO ONCE AGAIN I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND NEVER WILL.**

**Chapter 13**

The noise of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. They looked up and there stood Rothen, Rebecca and Mai. Mai had a smug look, Rothen was staring at Yugi and Rebecca was tip toeing to Yugi. She knelt next to him and checked his dilation. She tutted and turned to Rothen.

"He could have a concussion. The force could trigger memories or mixed emotions. Yugi should be brought to the healing chambers."

Rothen nodded, taking Yugi's arm he guided the younger man out the mansion. Mai crossed her arms and followed. Rebecca stayed behind and rounded on Yami. "You just leave my future husband ALONE! Got it!?! Because of YOU, he is hurt!"

Rebecca calmed herself and strode lightly out the door. The kitchen was silent, until Jou sneezed.

"She's a cow ain't she."

Sakura grumbled as she pushed herself up. He face and whole front was stained with red and green. He skin was caked with the liquids and her normally straight black hair was clumped up and stuck at odd angles. She glanced behind her at Yami. His face mirrored his shock. Yami's mouth was open and his eyes wide. Seto helped Jou up and checked him over, saying nothing. Jou shrugged the brunette off and started towards Yami. Waving a hand In front of his face, Jou cocked his head. Yami was frozen solid. By the looks of things he wasn't even breathing.

"Hey, wake up Dude!"

Yami's eyes wandered to the door and he gurgled. Seto also now walked next to Jou and tried making sense of Yami's words.

"Ib dunts onersans."

"Huh?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!"

Yami shouted. His eyes were blazing, you could almost fell heat vision. Seto went to the sink and looked around for an unbroken cup. Jou poked Yami and he glared at the blonde.

"STOP THAT!!"

Sakura sidled up and put a finger to her lip. "Think he's gone mental?"

"Yeah, probably."

Yami glared at them and stalked past, up the stairs slamming the door. Sakura leaned on Jou.

"He's angry at you."

"Nah uh! He's angry at you!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is"

"Shut it!"

Seto barked out. He was sitting on the counter, fingering a broken flower.

"Yugi might be hurt. Jou aren't you going to go to him?"

"Huh? Oh right!"

Jou stumbled out the kitchen and raced out the front door. Seto stared after him wistfully. Sakura smirked and elbowed him. "You really have to get him ta like ya again."

Seto nodded and sighed.

**With Yami**

'_My future husband? What does that mean? I didn't see a ring or anything. No it's not possible. Not my Little One! And now it's my fault Yugi's hurt! All my fault! Yugi, please forgive me. . . . . . I love you. Can't you see that?!? Please, Beloved, just come back to me'_

Yami lay on his bed facing the ceiling. His shoes were kicked off onto the floor and he looked tired. Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes and urged himself to sleep.

**Let's see how Yugi's doing**

"He has a mild concussion. But other than that he'll be fine. He'll be experiencing past memories. As well as being emotional. Jou, he should be with someone who'll look after him. He needs a break and I've booked a hut along the coast for him and another."

"Another?"

"Yes, during these times he should be with a single person he's close to. If he's surrounded by people he'd be easily confused. Now I've got other patients to attend to. And please, Jou, warn the person who'll care for him that if Yugi starts crying or throwing things. . . . .it's natural."

"Um. . . .OK?"

"Ok."

Yugi opened his eyes groggily and looked around blindly. Jou sat at the foot of his bed with a nurse exiting the small tiled room. Jou looked pale and slumped in his seat.

"Jou?"

Jou snapped up and a grin was plastered on his face. "Yug, how ya feeling?"

"Great, never better. . . .OW!"

Yugi bumped his head on the wooden panelling above his head. He glared at it and Jou chuckled. He reached over and pulled a pillow over the wood.

"There."

"Jou. . . . . .I'm not gonna go on vacation."

"But Yug! You hafta."

"No I don't."

As usual Yugi was being stubborn about paid leave. He'd always make a fuss about being late and tardiness, but was always willing to obey rules if they came straight from _her_. She was the ruler and protecter of all Angels. She was calm and quiet but fair and diplomatic.

Yugi sighed and continued arguing. "But—"

"No buts, Man! Yer going on dat vacation! Yami's ging wit ya and you're gonna like it!"

Yugi blinked at Jou. His face was red and he was panting. Yugi nodded and sank back into his pillows. Jou grinned and displayed victory.

**Ok in the next chappie will be the about the sea house and please! I am begging you. . . . . . .PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok people. I'm really sorry about this but my updates will probably be a while. School is being very annoying and I'm sad to say this but I have no time at all. I promise if I have time I will do updates whenever I can. Please don't give up on me. I will finish this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry about the wait people. The internet's been down for a few weeks. I could only get this update on because I used a 3G.**

**Chapter 15**

Yugi was glaring out the open window as fields of bright colours rolled past. Yami was sitting stiffly, looking at Yugi awkwardly. It was then that Yugi's eyes lit up and a grin plastered itself on his face. The grin made Yami smile. Yugi looked like a little kid in a toystore. His eyes all big and cute.

"Ooh Ooh, Yami! Look there's a pretty pond there!"

Yami's smile slowly faded at the childish talk. Yugi was pointing and jumping about in his seat. Finally, Yami stopped the driver and he clambered out as Yugi sped ahead. Yami hurried after him. The driver looked confused, then stood up and pulled a woven basket from the carriage and ran after the two.

Yugi had stopped in front of a small shimmering pond. There was a green tree that shaded a soft patch of grass and flowers waved gaily in the breeze. Yami was panting as he stopped beside the younger. The short driver was red in the face and held out the basket to Yami, before hurrying back to the carriage.

"Lunch for the Master."

Yami plopped down and pulled a bubbly Yugi down with him. Yugi could barely keep still as Yami pulled out the food.

There was cucumber and dew sandwiches, plum and orange cake slices, water, cherry champagne and other assortments. Yami plucked a sandwich and was about to take a bite when he heard soft sobs from Yugi. He dropped the sandwich and scooted next to the man.

Instead of the happy, cheerful Yugi, he now was choking on sobs and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wha. . .What's wrong, Little One?!?"

Yugi sniffed. "The sandwiched."

Yami looked at the small pile of white bread sandwiches, then back at Yugi.

"Would you like one?"

That set Yugi howling the next second. Yami panicked and stood up quickly only to fall over the lunch basket. Yugi stopped his crying and stared. Then burst out laughing. He stood up to move away from the squished food but toppled over Yami's feet and landed on top of the demon lord.

Yami stopped squirming and stared as Yugi laughed and pulled Yami into a hug. Yugi was laughing like a little girl. His arms were around Yami's neck and the next moment was a blur for Yami.

"I love you, Yami!"

**Angel's Kingdom**

Jou was lying on his back on his bed, throwing a ball against the ceiling. The blonde blew his hair out his face and growled as he missed the ball and it hit his forehead.

"Are you alright, Puppy?"

Jou looked towards the door. Seto was standing with one hand on his hip and a smile on his face. The brunette cocked his head to the side.

"No! I mean, YES. I mean. . .I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean!"

Jou yelled to him. Seto smiled sympathetictly and walked slowly to the bed. Jou almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Seto lie next to him.

He was about to get off the bed, but Seto caught his waist and pulled the blonde onto his chest.

"Pup, I miss you."

He said quietly. Jou stopped his protests and eyes the brunette doubtfully. Seto noticed this and hurried to confirm it.

"I do, Jou! I miss you more than I miss my dragon _dog_!"

But that was the wrong thing to say. Jou snarled and rolled off Seto. He started to the door and Seto raced to block the entrance. He caught Jou and pressed him against the back of the door. Jou yelled at him.

"SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YA!! YA JUST MISS ME MORE THAN YA DOG!!!!"

Seto cringed, but he wouldn't release Jou,

"No. You mean more to me. Jou, I love you! Yami and I didn't come to do peace with the Angels. We came to get you back!" The cat was out of the bag. Jou stared at Seto.

"What?"

"Jou, please! Come back to me! Those years without you were the most horrible in all my 336 years of life! I love you! Goddamnit, Jou! I kove you more than anything! What can I do to prove it?!?"

Seto stopped, panting. He felt like such a fool! Groveling like that. But he watched Jou carefully for his reaction. Finally the blonde spoke.

"I don't want to be just 'your lover', Seto."

"Then don't be! Be my husband! Jou, marry me!"

Seto knelt on one knee in front of Jou. The blonde was staring at him. Then he ran out the room, leaving Seto alone in the bedroom.

Sakura was sitting in the long dining room, a sausage on a fork stuffed into her mouth. She followed Jou with her eyes as he ran out the house. Then she chuckled, he looked as if he was on fire!

Then Seto came racing out. He stopped at the dining rooms door.

"Did Jou pass?"

Sakura pointed out the window and Seto bolted out. Sakura gave them a wondering look before resuming her sausage.

Jou stumbled through the forested trees. Everywhere he looked was dark green trees and the pattering of feet came closer to him. He ran forward and let out a cry. There was a deep quarry just a foot away. One more step and he would have been flying.

"Jou!"

Jou spun around. Seto was getting closer. Peering over the edge, Jou jumped into the air. He fell for a moment before his feathery wings unfurled and flapped. He rose upwards into the blue sky.

Settling on a branch. He watched as Seto came into view. He held his breath, hoping that Seto would see the quarry. The brunette stopped, panting. Then turned and started the opposite way. Jou sighed and gently landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Seto. But I have to think."

**Back to Yami's Little Problem**

Yami was in a daze as Yugi gave his cheek a wet kiss. The touch was so near his mouth that Yami thought Yugi was trying to kiss him for real! Yugi grinned as he stood up. Yami was slower and Yugi pulled him towards the carriage. The basket long forgotten.

They made their way to the carriage and as night drew on, the air started feeling warmer and salty. A breeze blew the air into the carriage. Yugi had fallen asleep on the cushioned bench and Yami was staring at him, transfixed.

"No one told me I was going to find you. It was unexpected what you did to my heart."

Yami stroked Yugi's face and smiled, before pulling him onto his own seat and lying down with his arms around the smaller.

The ride was jolty but the two slept through it peacefully. Yugi stirred, he looked groggily at the softly snoring Yami and smiled at him. He nuzzled his neck and curled into the demon.

"I really do love you, Yami Atemu."

Yugi smiled softly once more and closed his eyes and letting sleep overcome his senses.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my guys! Next update!**

**Chapter 16**

The carriage jerked, throwing it's occupants off the leather seat. Yami grumbled as he slowly pushed himself up. Yugi had a dazed look on his face. Yami helped him up and banged the door open. The driver was unlocking the door to a smallish sized house. It had rose bushes climbing over the brown bricks and the thatch roof cast a rustic look on the cottage. There was a stone slab pathway that led to the front door and another towards the beach. The salty breeze sent specks of sand dotting the green grass. Palm trees waved in the wind. A 2 seater rocker bench was on the wooden porch.

Yugi hopped out their transport and up the porch stairs. Yami followed more slowly. He caught up with Yugi and put an arm around his neck to calm the boy. The door was opened to a warmly coloured lounge. It had bright yellow walls, dark wooden floors and plush couches. There was a bookshelf in one corner, heavy blue drapes hung over the open windows and a richly coloured lamp on a side table.

"Ooooh, it's so pretty!"

Yugi squealed and ran around the room, looking at the different books and small figurines on the coffee table. Yami smiled. Yugi looked back at him and raced past him, up a flight of stairs to a two roomed upstairs. The upstairs consisted of a bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom had a small balcony that had a view of the ocean.

Downstairs, Yami was watching the driver leave with the carriage,

"Yami!"

Yami looked around him. Nobody. Shrugging, he continued looking out to the sandy beach. But the voice came again, more insistent.

"YAMI!"

Yami looked up and saw Yugi staring down at him from the balcony. His amyest eyes were wide with playfulness. Yami grinned before running back into the house and upstairs. But Yugi wasn't there. Yami walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over the side.

"Yugi?"

"HERE I AM!!!"

Yami jumped as Yugi's body hurtled over his back and wrapped his legs over his waist, in a piggy back. Yugi had gotten rid of his teacher's robes and replaced them with a pair of pants. His chest had a white powder on it. Yami eyed him warily.

"Is that sugar?"

Yugi gave an innocent shrug and bounced off.

"I dunno."

"How could you not know?"

"Dunno."

"Yugi?"

"Dunno."

"Are you listening?"

"I dunno."

Yami rubbed his eyes. Yugi just smiled and raced down the stairs. Yami followed, slower than before. When he reached the small kitchen, his eyes went wide. Yugi sat on the counter, dipping his hands in a small white jar. He pulled his fingers out and exaimed the white powder on them. He poked his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

"Yugi!"

"Eeeeep!"

Yugi squealed. He dropped the jar and looked around for the speaker. When he saw Yami, he gave a grin and launched himself at the older. Yami stumbled backwards and fell down. Yugi was on top of him once again with kiddie eyes.

"Why you don't like sugar?"

"Because it's bad for you!"

Yami rolled Yugi off him and picked up the sugar jar. Standing on tiptoes, he pushed it furthest back. Yugi pouted cutely.

"Aw, no fair Yami-chan!"

"Since when did you call me Yami-_chan_?"

"Since now."

"Yugi. I think you should take a nap to sleep off that sugar."

But Yugi reacted different to what Yami imagined.

"No! You just want all that sugary goodness for yourself!"

Yami sighed and grabbed hold of Yugi. The younger squirmed in the tight grasp. But Yami pulled him up the stairs and soon they were lying under the sheets with Yami's arms around them.

Yugi squirmed harder, kicking out at Yami. But Yami lifted one leg and laid it over Yugi's. The younger stopped moving and glared at Yami,

"Yami Atemu! What. Are. You. DOING!?!"

Yami blinked at Yugi's angry face.

"Yugi?"

"Of course it's me! Why are you on top of me!?!"

Yami gapped a little before lifting his body off Yugi's. Yugi was about to get out the bed but Yami caught his waist again. The two toppled off the bed along with the sheets. Yami wiggled a hold on Yugi and pressed the younger to him. "Stay calm, Little One." Yugi looked furious.

"Get the hell off me, Atemu."

Yugi spoke lowly and menacingly. Yami tightened his grip.

"You need sleep, or you'll get sick."

"What?"

"You ate almost a whole jar of sugar."

It was Yugi's turn to blink then. After that his face went green.

"That explains why I feel. . . . . ."

About an hour later, Yugi was hunched over the toilet with Yami holding his hair out his face. Yugi retched a few more times before he crumbled against the bath, breathing deeply. Yami looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's get you to bed."

Yami gently carried Yugi to the bed and lay him on his side. Covering him with blankets, he returned to the bathroom and cleaned up the toilet. When Yami made his way out the bathroom he stopped. Yugi was curled up into a ball, cuddled into the sheets and a pillow was clasped in his hands. His face was contorted with fear.

"No. . . . .stop it. . . . .take me instead. . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Yugi's sleep talking broke off and his face relaxed. Yami was confused to say the least. But he ignored it and tiptoed out the bedroom. Walking down the stairs he went into the kitchen and peered into every cupboard. There were tinned foods and bottles of drinks. But when he looked into the cupboard under the sink, his eyes widened.

There wedged into the small space were lavender scented candles, all different shapes and sizes. Deep crimson silk sheets were folded neatly and a small heart shaped cardboard box held red rose petals. Their silky fabric had a few droplets of clear star dew. Yami had heard of that dew before, it was special water that allowed plants to live longer, more supple.

A small letter with a pink ribbon lay on top of the sheets. The demon lord plucked it up and opened it.

_Dear Yugi and Yami_

_Thought these could be in useful. I bribed the driver to plant these for you. Hope you two have a great time at the coast._

_Love Jou_

Yami slapped his forehead and groaned. Now Jou was on their backs! Sheesh! Yami slammed the door shut and made sure to wedge a cloth in the bolt. A creak from behind made Yami jump. Yugi stood there looking at him. But the younger looked more exhausted than before.

"Little One, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded. He sat heavily in a chair and a bang echoed as his head came in contact with the table. Yami watched this, silently. Yugi lifted his head only to slam it on the table again.

"Uh, Yugi, I don't think that's smart."

Yami slid a hand on the table just as Yugi's head came down. Lifting the boy's head, he smiled softly.

"Yugi. That could really hurt you."

Yugi scowled shortly.

"So?"

"And I want to know what you were dreaming about."

Yugi cringed slightly. "Just someone I know."

"Who?"

"A student."

"Oh, OK."

Yugi gave a poor grin and laid his head on the table. Yami looked thoughtfully at the younger.

"Let's go to the beach!"

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE BEACH SCENE!!!! AAAAAAAH!!!! I'VE WAITED AGES TO DO THIS!!!!! But it's just a short update. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .sorry.**

**Chapter 17**

Yami and Yugi were walking bare foot down the stone pathway to the beach. Yugi was slower as he was tired, but Yami took his hand and pulled him gently. Yugi would groan and roll his eyes before speeding up.

"Slow down, Atemu!"

"Hurry!"

The sound of gulls and a strong salty breeze reached the two. As they stepped through a tall bush, warm sand squished between their toes. The beach was beautiful! The white sand was warm under their feet, the sky so blue and the water clear. Yami threw down the towels he was holding and stripped off his shirt. Yugi felt like he could stare at Yami all day. Well, more specifically, his chest all day.

Yami waded to his waist in the clear ocean water, then dived down. Yugi rolled onto his stomach and stared as the waves crashed against the shore.

"Hey, Little One!"

Yugi looked at Yami. The older walked out the water and shook his head over Yugi. Water droplets fell on him and Yugi squealed.

Yami laughed. But Yugi kicked the back of his knees and the demon lord fell forward in the sand. He chuckled and swung his legs over Yugi.

"You're a good foot rest."

Yugi scowled and wiggled out. But his left foot was still caught between Yami's ankles. Yugi gasped as he pitched onto Yami's chest. Yugi let out a muffled scream. Yes, you read right, muffled. His mouth was closed over Yami's. The older's eyes were wide and frozen. Yugi was shocked, but he didn't move.

Instead he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Yami was surprised, but didn't object.

Soon the two were of them were making out on their towels. Yami was glad that the beach was a private one, because what happened next was really, very unexpected. . . .

**Angel Kingdom**

"What do you mean, Jou?"

The soothing voice was comforting. But it came from _her_. The oracle. She was the ruler of the whole kingdom. Serenity. She had been chosen when she was only seven. She'd been taught to read and write and when she turned 13, she had her ceremony to declare womanhood and became the oracle.

Serenity could see what happened in the past and what could happen. Her visions were unbalanced, so they were not very accurate.

"I dunno what ta do, sis."

Even though she was his ruler, she was still his sister first. They talked about everything.

"Well, all I can tell you is that you should do what you think will make you happy."

The brunette said quietly. Jou looked surprised by the answer and questioned it. "But he's a demon. And not any demon, a demon LORD."

"I know, brother. But, if you do truly love him. . . . . . . .you should stay happy, with him."

"I guess you're right. I'll think a about it."

Serenity smiled and ushered her brother out. He smile faded however as a vision entered her mind.

"Yugi. . . . . . . . . . . ."

**Sea Cottage**

The crashing of waves was the only thing Yugi could hear. His eyes were closed and towels covered his body. The air was cooler, announcing that night had come. Yugi turned onto his side and stared at the small sandy hills.

Yami was asleep next to him. His bare chest was white against the moon. His face serene. Yugi looked at Yami's body then his own. They were both naked! Yugi sat up straight as he remembered what had happened. But, he smiled as he heard Yami's gentle snores.

Yugi lay back against Yami and breathed deeply. He wasn't sorry about what happened though. Yugi closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep peacefully for the first time in months.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry 4 the w8. I'll try upd8ing every week. I'm just doing very fast chaps.**

**Chapter 18**

Yami scrunched his face as he felt something wet and cold drift over his feet. Cracking his eyes open, he glared around him. Yami and Yugi were still on the beach. They'd slept through the afternoon and night. Now, the first rays of light were shining over the sea's smooth waves.

Yami looked down at Yugi. The younger had his head on Yami's chest. Yami smiled and slowly inched his way out from under Yugi. He looked around the chilly beach. Then he noticed the water level. The tide had come in and the bottoms of their towels were soaked with salt water.

_That explains my feet. . . ._

Yami grimaced, gently touching his cold feet. He glanced at Yugi and saw the smaller had curled up, away from the waves.

Gently, Yami scooped Yugi into his arms and, leaving their towels, carried him back to the cottage. Even though Yami's demon strength and magic had been taken by the angels, he still had his own physical strength from training with Seto as children. He made his way up the stone pathway. Kicking the door open, he strode in and up the stairs to the bedrooms. He laid Yugi on it and watched him roll onto his side.

Then he descended to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

He'd never been much of a cook, but he could make the basics. Yami started with toast, fried eggs, tomato and two tall crystal glasses of orange juice. Just the food was on the table, Yugi came into the kitchen, rubbing his face.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, I just made some breakfast for us."

Yami smiled as Yugi sat down. He joined him at the table and the two ate slowly. Yugi woke up more as he ate and soon was chattering non-stop.

"And the oracle was the one who booked this cottage. Rebecca was just saying that. I hope Jou's doing alright with two demons to baby-sit. I'm lucky, I only have to look after one." He giggled as he spread butter on his toast. "And me and Jou spoke a few days before my accident. It seems he still likes Seto. But not just like, like LIKE."

Yami perked up. But Yugi continued talking like nothing had happened. _Now, let's see. How can I communicate with Seto._

As Yami was thinking, a light bulb flashed. As kids, he and Seto got into brawls with others. The two would mind link together and meet up. Then fight off the others together. They'd always been close and stuck together through thick and thin.

Concentrating really hard, Yami linked with Seto.

**(Now Yami's sentences will be in ITALIC and Seto's will be in BOLD)**

_Seto? Seto? Are you there?_

**Of course, Atemu!**

_What's with the tone, Seto!_

_**NOTHING!**_

Yami blinked and rubbed his ears. Sheesh, Seto was ANGRY.

_What's wrong, cousin? I just found out something that I think you will love._

**I apologise. I just have a problem with Jou.**

_Oookay. Well, back to my brilliant chatterbox love. We were talking. Actually, he was talking. But he said he and Jou have been talking and HE STILL LOVES YOU!_

There was silence on the other end. But suddenly the usually calm lord was whooping and Yami could almost see his cousin jumping up and down.

Smiling, Yami closed the link.

He turned to Yugi, who was still talking.

"And, Yami, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Yami looked up and watched Yugi stare at him.

"OK?"

Taking a deep breath, Yugi said.

"You don't have to worry. I don't regret about what happened. But, Yami, I want to know if you regret it."

"No! Yugi, why would I regret it? I'm not sorry one bit. I love you."

Yugi smiled at Yami's outburst and leaned across the table.

"Then I don't regret it at all. I love you too."

He kissed Yami gently.

**Angel Kingdom**

Jou was wandering aimlessly through the woods which encircled the mansion. He'd spoken to Serenity and she'd agreed that it was unfair, the demons had to be confined. Serenity had arranged three apartments for Sakura, Jou and Seto and Yugi and Yami.

Since then, Jou had been thinking about Seto's proposal.

_Do I really love him? He's a demon. It was written that the demons and angels would unit together. But I though that one of the higher units would be the one to do it._

Sighing, Jou looked up at the large mansion that came into view. He'd come to a conclusion.

He opened the door quietly and stepped in. The house was dark and quiet as it was early morning. Jou peeked into Sakura's room and saw her sprawled on her bed. He closed the door and tiptoed to Seto's. Inside the dark room, Seto was lying on his side, eyes closed. His chest was bare but he wore silk pajama bottoms.

Jou smiled and crossed the room. He lay down next to the brunette and cuddled against his chest. Seto opened his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Jou. He was about to speak, but Jou cut him off.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Seto's grin almost took up his whole face as he kissed Jou's head.

"I love you, Jou."

". . . . . . . . . . .Love you too, Demon."

**With The Oracle**

_Hmmm, this is bad. Oh, Yugi. You'll be hurt as much as Yami will be. But you won't have Yami. He'll have you._

Serenity was standing in front of a mirror, looking at the small sea cottage that was reflected in the glass.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, this isn't really a chap. I'm gonna explain what the three apartments look like in as much detail as I can.**

**Sakura's Apartment**

**Bedroom: **Has deep purple walls with black wooden floors. The beds wooden beams are red cherry wood with silk purple sheets and white pillows. Has a bay window and walk-in closet.

**Bathroom: **Has black tiles. Purple walls. The toilet and shower is black mosaic. The corner bathtub is made of purple, pink and black gems. There is a bathroom cabinate that has rose and watermelon scented bubble bath, strawberry toothpaste, strawberry shampoo and conditioner and rose petal soap.

**Kitchen/dining room/lounge: **Is an adjoined room. The kitchen and dining have wide tiled white floors. The lounge had black wooden floors and white walls. There are leather four seated couches and a fireplace. The kitchen has mosaic counters and white washed wooden cabinat's with silver handles.

**Yugi and Yami**

**Bedroom: **Has neon turquoise walls, white wooden floors. The bed is queen sized with dark red sheets and grey pillows. Walk-in closet and balcony that overlooks the school.

**Bathroom: **Has white walls and tiles. Has a double shower unit, white toilet and the bathtub is large and can let out bubbles. A white wooden cabinate that has lavender soap, shampoo, conditioner and chocolate flavoured bubble bath. (I heard about it from a friend)

**Kitchen/dining room/lounge: **The kitchen has a breakfast nook that allows the kitchen to adjoin the lounge. The floors are dark wood, with light checkered blue curtains. Grey counters with blue gems.

**Jou and Seto**

**Bedroom: **The bedroom is adjoined to the lounge and kitchen. Has large metre white tiles, white walls, white cabinates and white and blue counters. The beds' sheets are navy blue and baby blue. Has a large baby blue carpet at the foot of the bed. A walk-in closet.

**Bathroom: **White floors, blue walls and blue tiled shower and toilet. The bath is large and blue. A blue cabinate that has sea refreshing shampoo, conditioner and soap. Has a fragranced bubble bath.

**Well that's it I guess!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK here we'll be introducing someone new into the story thanks to yugixyamiyaoilover.**

**Chapter 20**

Six months have passed since the vacation at the Sea Cottage. A lot of extraordinary things have happened during that time. Jou and Seto were complaining day in and day out about the wedding date. Since Seto and Yami were one of the demon lords, they arranged a conference for the two rivals. Finally after weeks of disagreements, the demon and angels accepted each other.

Demons now lived in angel areas. They got a bit restless now and then but were put right by the council. Yami, Seto and Sakura were given back their demonic powers and offered a place in the oracles. Everyone was overjoyed. Particularly Sakura, she bounced around the Angel Kingdom singing happily.

"Edwards's coming! My Edward!"

But that's not all. Everyone was shocked when they heard Yugi was expecting. Yugi would just smile and answer any questions directed towards the baby. And Yami was right by his side the whole time. Angels welcomed Demons in after that and they all lived happily ever after. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**(JUST KIDDING!!! A lot more is gonna happen!)**

"Yaaaaaamiiiiiiiii! I need more chocolateyyyyyyyyy!"

Yugi whined. He and Yami had moved to their new apartment, but were thinking of moving out the small three roomed house. Yami was downstairs trying to find chocolate for Yugi. The morning sickness came and went but the cravings stayed on chocolate. Jou and Seto sat at the kitchen table planning wedding decorations. Sakura could be heard singing from outside. Finally, Seto cracked,

"SHUT UP! SAKURA, GET OUTTA HERE! YUGI KEEP YOUR WHINES TO YOUR SELF!!!!"

Everything was silent before the sound of stomping feet was heard. Yugi rounded a corner into the kitchen, his eyes flashing.

"DON'T YA DARE TELL ME I'M WHINING!!!! YOU CAN FRICKIN' WELL LEAVE!!! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND NO ONE TELLS ME "I'M WHINING"!! **GOT IT!!!!!**"

The sound of crickets chirping in the background was all Yami could here, as he grimaced. Sakura had wandered into the apartment and was now staring at Yugi along with Jou.

Seto slowly stood up, collected the wedding plans and pulled Jou out the house. Sakura snorted and skipped towards Yugi. She lifted his shirt and felt along the teachers' stomach. She frowned with concentration. Then grinned.

"You feel bigger!"

"Well, I feel sick. . . . . . . "

At that moment, Yugi ran out the kitchen. Yami sighed and followed him the bathroom. Sakura scrunched her nose and turned to the window. Her mate, Edward, was coming to visit.

A rapid knock at the door answered her prayers, as she peeked out the window. Edward! She raced to the front door and pulled it open. The male that stood in the doorway was thrown backwards when Sakura jumped into his arms.

"Hey, hey! Saki!"

"Oooh, I missed you!"

The couple laughed. Sakura steered Edward outside and into the street. No way, was she gonna put Edward through Yugi's ravings.

Meanwhile, Yami was holding Yugi's hair gently out his face. The younger was once again throwing up. It was disgusting, but. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yugi lifted his head and staggered to the sink. He washed his mouth out and turned to frown at Yami.

"You. Are. So. Lucky. To. Not. Be. Pregnant."

He said slowly. Yami just smiled. Yugi looked out the bathroom window and startled Yami by running out.

"Aibou! Where you going?"

"My class! Jazim can't sub today, so I'm just gonna be there for a few hours."

Yami didn't approve of the idea but allowed his hikari to run into the streets.

**With The Weds**

"Do you like this one. . . . . . . . .or this one?"

Seto pointed at two blue flower vases. Jou inspected each and shrugged.

"They look the same."

"No, they don't!"

Seto scowled and pressed his index finger to the plants. He was about to retort when he froze. Then he looked closer at the flowers. Finally, he threw his hands up, stood, and marched to the bed. He flung himself down on the fluffy mattress and said a muffled reply.

"They are the same. . . . . . . . ."

Jou chuckled and joined his future husband on the bed.

"Come on, Lazy! I want to be married before I turn grey!"

Seto lifted his head, smirking.

"Too late!"

He was rewarded by Jou smacking him upside the head. The two chuckled and rolled on the bed.

**At Class**

"So Angilina was built in the early. . . . . . .Chelsea?"

"850's. . . .?"

"Correct."

Yugi smiled at the small girl. She'd always been the most favourable student. The boy who sat next to her, scowled and threw a paper at the back of her head. She gave a sad frown and lowered into her seat.

"Damien! Stop that!"

Yugi growled. Damien was Saturn's younger brother. Saturn had an two older brothers, a younger brother, his mother and rumours had gone around that he had a sister. Yugi glared at the boy, when suddenly the classroom's windows glass shattered. The glass sprinkled onto the kids who sat near.

"Hello, Sir!"

The voice of Saturn jolted Yugi. The teenager was levitating himself through the broken window. Some kids screamed and ducked for shelter. But Damien laughed loudly and stood beneath his brother.

"You've been a bad boy, Yugi."

The classroom door slammed shut by a gust of wind. Yugi's robes fluttered everywhere as he stared up. Saturn smirked at Yugi's frightened face. The teacher was worried about the kids. They could get hurt!

"What do you want, Saturn!"

Said person smirked. He lowered himself to the floor.

"You're going to have a monster. Dear Sister doesn't like it at all. She doesn't like _you _at all. And she said I would be rewarded if you and the kid were. . . . . . . . .disposed."

Yugi carefully eyed him. There was no way he could make it to the guards. Or even Yami.

"You could be expelled if you so much as touch me!"

Yugi yelled. He could feel his fear growing. But Saturn dismissed the threat with a wave of his hand.

"You think I will leave enough evidence?"

"The kids will alert the order."

"I don't think so," Saturn hissed. "They might just say goodnight for a very long time."

Yugi gasped and backed away, but stopped as he felt a hard kick in his stomach. He doubled over clutching it. Saturn took this opportunity to apparate in front of Yugi and flung him against the floor. The kids screamed louder and Saturn turned his glare on them. Almost like dominos, they dropped to the ground. Eyes closed, faces pale and no breathing.

Yugi slowly pushed himself up. Blood trickled down the side of his face. He dived behind his desk and quickly scribbled a message.

Yami

Saturn has gone wild! He's in league with the----

The message stopped as Yugi fainted. Saturn stood above him with a thick steel pole grasped tightly in his hand. Damien stood behind him with two dark shadows standing side by side.

**Please please please please please review!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chappie!!!!! I'm so happy! But I'm also sad. . . . . . . . .there's not many chapters left. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .So please give me lots of exciting, long nice, happy reviews so that maybe I'll make a sequel for this story!**

**Chapter 21**

"Mister Atemu! Mister Atemu!"

The insistent knocking at the door annoyed Yami so much that he thought of shooting a fireball. He was lying on the white leather couch with an apron tied around his waist, hair tousled, and a damp cloth on his aching forehead. He grumbled as he walked to the door. Yanking it open,

"What!?!"

Standing at the door was a small pale girl. She was panting, as if she'd run all the way from the school.

"Mister Yugi is hurt! The boy throwed him to the wall!"

She spoke quickly and with bad pronunciations. Yami blinked at her, his headache forgotten. Then he grinded his teeth, narrowed his eyes and spread his leathery wings. Chelsea gasped. It was the first time she'd ever seen a demons wings.

Yami sprang gracefully into the air and flew swiftly through the streets, dodging the buildings tall towers. He flew past the window of Jou and Seto's apartment and yelled to them.

"Yugi's hurt!"

He heard their door slam open and soon the blonde and brunette couple was flying alongside him. The school came into view, and Yami sped up. He'd been to Yugi's class before and knew where it was. He landed outside the window and stared.

The window was smashed, desks and chairs everywhere and scratches and chips on the walls. He heard Jou gasp.

"Yugi?"

Yami carefully walked through the classroom. He froze at the familiar smell of blood. Slowly, Yami walked around the upturned desk.

"Aibou!"

He sank to his knees holding the smaller in his arms. Yugi had blood all over one side of his face, all along his left leg and side. But his stomach was a different story. It had long marks, that looked like claws, that ran right through his middle. By the time Seto had found him, he was shaking.

"Yami? Is he alright?"

"No. The baby might also be gone."

Silently, Yami picked up Yugi and carefully flew out the classroom. He sped through the school, to the healing chambers. But before he could open the doors, Rebecca walked out and almost bumped into them.

"Hey! What the heaven--! Yugi?"

She gapped at the teacher. Yami pushed past her and lay Yugi on the nurses bed. Rebecca bustled him out the room sharply and closed the door.

The last thing Yami saw was a small group of healers around Yugi before the doors shut.

Yami stalked away from the healing chambers before he destroyed something. He rounded a corner and almost collided with Seto. He was holding Jou's hand.

"Is he alright?"

Jou asked breathlessly. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. But whoever did this. . . . . . . . . . . . . WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!!!"

He roared. The demon shoved past the couple and stormed to the courtyard. _Very _soon he was in Yugi's classroom. He inspected every corner of the room and found something he'd never noticed before. A small note with blood speckled on it.

_Yami_

_Saturn has gone wild! He's in league with the---_

It ended. Yami read it twice more and smirked. _So, Saturn's here. How convenient. The little bugger must've morphed into an angel. Well, if his sister wants to play like that. . . . . . . . . . . .I'll damn well play!_

He straightened himself and stepped nimbly through the broken window. He was just about to take off when a hand stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going, cousin?"

Seto inquired. Yami spoke through telepathy

(You know the drill)

_I'm going after the bastard that did this to my Hikari!_

**I'm going with you, then.**

_What? What about Jou?_

**He'll live.**

Seto shrugged. Yami nodded and jumped up. His wings spread along with Seto's.

"So, who did it?"

Seto yelled over the whistling wind. Yami gave an answered yell.

"ANZU!"

"Anzu? But she disappeared years ago!"

"Yes, but there weren't any records of her death. That little brat of a brother is working for her, most probably!"

"That explains the sightings of Death and Vince!"

Yami stared straight ahead as they flew. The angel kingdom was already miles away. They continued soaring through the air. But as night overcame the light, Seto began suggesting a break.

"There's no way you'll be able to fight if you're exhausted."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .fine."

They landed neatly at the entrance of a rocky cave at the edge of the sea. Grey waves crashed against the rocks sending spray flying. Yami sat down stubbornly in a corner and turned away as Seto used a fire strike to light a pile of dry sticks.

"Do you think he'll be OK?"

Seto looked up from the flickering flames and shook his head.

"I don't know, Yami."

Yami closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Seto was murmuring things about Jou and how he missed him as Yami dozed off.

**8 Hours later**

Sunlight streamed warmly through the caves mouth. Seto stirred and painfully sat up.

"Half a year on those soft angel beds doesn't do any good if you're camping."

Yami snorted in his sleep and turned onto his side. Seto shook his head and slowly stood up and walked out the cave.

"I already miss you, Jou. I promise you, as soon as I come back, we'll get married with or without a ceremony."

"I knew you'd go crazy someday. It starts with a dude being gay, then when they start talking to imaginary friends." Yami walked out the cave, smiling grimly. Seto smiled back and looked to the noisy ocean.

"We're close. I can't wait to do away with her."

Yami snarled. Seto nodded and the cousins moved swiftly around the rocks. Yami stood on a large boulder and looked around at the scenery.

The cave was right against the sea. Mountains with snowy caps were behind it and tall, dark trees made a huge forest around the cave and mountains. But there hidden between the trees, was a grey tower.

Yami nodded to Seto and the two took off towards it. As they neared the building, more of the tower showed. A castle! They stopped in front of the huge, dusty oak doors.

"You go in."

Yami nudged Seto. But the brunette shook his head.

"No way. It's your babe she hurt."

Yami growled, but pushed the doors open. They squeaked loudly in protest but opened stiffly. The two stepped inside.

The lobby of the castle was dark and gloomy. Black, cob webbed walls and cracked, dusty stone floors. Windows were smashed and bats hung at the ceiling.

Suddenly, high pitched giggles erupted. Followed by deeper chuckles.

"Now, looky here. We have the two demon wannabe's!"

A woman's voice cooed. Four shadows appeared against the wall. The door slammed shut with a bang.

Seto puffed his chest.

"Anzu! Show yourself!"

"No, no, no. So rude."

A figure stepped out the shadows, 4 others right after her. Anzu, Saturn, Damien, Death and Vince.

"You betrayed our dear sister."

Vince spoke low. Anzu smirked at her older brother and linked arms with him.

"You see, My Love. When you _forgot _about me. I asked my favourite brothers to help me get you back. I couldn't let that angel steal you away. So, I sent my Saturn and Damien to finish him off. And to . . . . . . .terminate the baby."

"What?!?"

Yami cried. Anzu deliberately sent her brothers to murder _his _family. He felt his teeth grow longer as well as his nails. Soon, he was in his demon state with Seto right behind him.

"You tried to murder my family. . . . . .I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

Yami jumped across the lobby, and was tackled by Vince and Saturn. Seto flew to Anzu but was knocked backwards by Damien's blast of wind.

"Maybe we'll go for you fiancé next."

Seto snapped his fangs at Damien and caught the inexperienced boy on the shoulder. He fell to his knees clutching the wound. Anzu stared as Damien fell backwards. The venom from Seto's bite was slowly spreading.

Certain demons' venom had different effects. Seto watched Damien's skin pale and grow shallow around his face. The boys eyes grew dull as he looked at his skin. The flesh was decaying! He let out an unearthly screech and fell forward. His body crumbled away on the stone flooring. Anzu shrieked at Death.

"Get them!"

The eldest boy slowly shook his head. He was a tanned teenager, with shiny black hair that was tied into a pony. He wore black trousers, black dress shirt, black leather boots and black cape.

"No. I will not be as dishonourable as the rest of my siblings."

Anzu stared at him, angrily. Yami and Steo had stopped to watch him. Finally, Yami recognized him.

"Duke!"

Death jumped through the air and stood along side them in one leap.

"I'm. . . . . . . .sorry for your loss, Atemu."

Yami had no time to think as Anzu streaked towards him. Her hands ablaze with green. Saturn and Vince took on Seto and Death.

Death spun through the air and fired strikers at his sister. She blocked and fired her own.

"You'll regret that!"

Saturn did a side ways kick to Seto's stomach and watched the brunetter double over. Blood ran out his mouth and nose. But Seto caught Saturn's foot as it came again and swung him around. Saturn's head smashed through pillars of stone and wooden walls.

Damien was punching, aimlessly, at Yami. As Yami saw an opening, he caught his arm and twisted. From behind Damien, Yami force striked his back. Damien fell unconscious. Saturn let out a choked gasp when Seto pushed his fist right through his chest. Seto had blood all over his chest, hands and face. Death was the same, and so was Yami.

Anzu was standing weakly in a corner. Yami vanished and appeared in front of her. He caught her throat and squeezed.

"You harmed my Aibou, you're going to die just for ordering it."

Anzu smirked as she said her last words.

"Heh, you shouldn't have left the Angel Kingdom. You just lost the last few hours you could've spent with the angel."

Her eyes rolled back and her hands fell limp at her sides. Death and Seto pried his hands away from her throat. Death draped his arm around Yami and hauled him into the sky. He said something to Seto, but Yami wasn't listening.

**Please Please Please Please Please review nice long reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm really really really sorry about this. This made me cry!**

**Chapter 22**

_Yugi's POV_

_The pain in my stomach was unbearable. I heard Yami calling me, but I couldn't move, couldn't open eyes, couldn't do anything. Then I was in the healing chamber. I struggled to open my eyes and it took a while for my vision to clear. Rebecca was hovering over me._

"_Yugi?"_

_I gave a small smile, but it faded as the pain started up again. I clutched my stomach._

"_Yugi, you're not going to make it. You lost too much blood."_

_I was silent as I drank it in. finally, I asked._

"_But you can save the baby, right?"_

_Rebecca thought about this and nodded. "Yes, I think so, but that would lose you faster."_

"_I don't care. I want Yami to have a least a little piece of me. . . . . ."_

_I broke off, as spots appeared in my eyes. Rebecca shouted orders to someone._

**With Yami, Seto and Death**

Seto glanced at Death and Yami. Death was explaining how he'd changed his identity.

"After I was being hunted down by the name of Duke Devlin, I changed it to Death and joined forces with Anzu and her goons."

Seto nodded.

"We'd better catch up with Yami, before we lose him."

Death looked at Yami. He was speeding steadily towards the Angel Kingdom. As the kingdom came into view, Yami left Seto and Death in the air as he dived below. He immediately flew to the healing chambers. He was about to enter them when Rebecca hurried out and shoved him against the wall. Her eyes were wide and she was pale.

"You can't go in there!"

"Is Yugi. . . . .alright?"

She was silent as she shook her head.

"They were twins. He wanted to have the babies before he. . . . . . . . . . "

Yami stumbled back and slumped to the floor. Just then, Seto and Death came down the hall with Jou.

"So, he's. . . . .dead."

Yami pushed past Rebecca as her eyes turned watery. He enter the healing rooms and instantly saw Yugi's small pale form on a stone table.

"Aibou?"

Yami knelt next to him and held Yugi's hand. It was cold. Yami's eyes burned and his hands shook. He bowed his head.

"Yugi? Come back. Please! I need you! Please, Aibou! I NEED YOU!!!"

He cried. Two nurses watched him sob. They were each holding a small bundle of cloth. One gently nudged Yami's shoulder.

"Sir, before he. . . . . .left us, he named the one. He said the eldest was yours to name."

The other nurse came forward and held out the white cloth she was carrying.

"Her name's Nila. After the river in Egypt. That's where Yugi's from."

Yami took the bundle and stared at the small face that peeped up at him. The baby girl had big amyest eyes and amyest fuzz on her head. She also had Yami's tanned skin.

Yami sat back cross legged on the floor and stared at the nurse as she handed the other bundle. Yami now had both babies in his lap.

"It's a boy."

The nurse said. The boy had crimson fuzz, crimson eyes and deep tan. A little tanner than Nila.

"Yugi."

Yami said as he hugged the babies close. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"They're our babies. My kids. I'm going to look after them."

A hand on his shoulder made him turn slightly. Jou, Seto, Death, Sakura and Edward stood behind him with smiles on their faces.

"And we're gonna help ya."

Jou said. Yami smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you."

**OK! Review if you want me to make a sequel!**


End file.
